The New Generation of Vampires
by Draven L. Strange
Summary: 14 years after the War of Scars, peace has befallen the vampire clan. Suddenly, a new threat arises to challenge both vampire and vampaneze. Hunters. Now its up to a new generation of heroes to save the vampire world. i might start this up again.
1. Prolouge

Hope you like.

Read and Review!

* * *

Gabriel swung his long sword with ease in a horizontal cut. With firm hands, he brought his sword into a back-handed uppercut. He used his vampire quickness to pull the sword back, so his hands brushed against his side. He thrust the sword into his imagined target. In a flowing motion, he stepped with the sword and leaped. Off his right foot, he flew through the air with a spin. His long, blonde hair rippled with him. He slashed through the cold night air in a downward arc. He landed gracefully on one knee.

He paused to take in his surroundings. Gabriel was very strong and disciplined. As a young man he had been a soldier in his village's miserable excuse for a militia. He always worked hard to be the best. 150 years later, in the same body, he was one of the best fighters of the vampire world. That made him smile.

He stood up and returned his sword to his sheath. His slid in with a musical whistle of steel against leather. Gabriel loved to fight, although he rarely got a chance. He technically 'fought' in the War of Scars, although he saw no action. Now, 14 years later, the vampires were at peace. Out of the war, an understanding came between the vampires and their cousins, the vampaneze. Instead of doing what he wanted to, Gabriel lived in normalcy.

Gabriel walked to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. The apartment building was middle-aged and clean for the most part. The two building were identical and across from each other. Gabriel eyed the room four stories down. Inside lay a woman, still in college, sleeping heavily. She had been studying at the library for such a long time that she went home and fell into a deep sleep. Gabriel knew this because he had followed her home. He had been waiting on the opposite building. His patience grew thin, as it usually did.

Gabriel jumped from the high apartment building. The night concealed him as he plummeted down to her floor. He landed on the fire-escape with cat like grace. He made no sound. Gabriel slid open the glass door. He stood in the doorway and eyed the sleeping woman. Another vampire was bent over her, his mouth at wrist. Seconds ticked by before the vampire released her. With a small amount of spit, the cut was healed. The man stood over her bedside, watching her.

" What took you so long?" Gabriel asked, irritation in his voice.

" Calm down Gabe" the man said. " I was just taking my time."

" There is no need for malarkey while feeding Michael" Gabriel snarled.

" I was just looking at her" Michael sighed. " She looks a lot like Sarah."

Gabriel quietly walked behind Michael. Gabriel was taller than Michael by a few inches. He easily looked over the shoulder of his vampire brother. On the bed was a young, brunette woman. Her brown hair ran straight down the sides of her face. She had an arced nose and the same full lips. She had a mole on her right cheek, opposite Sarah's. This girl was the splitting image of their human sister Sarah.

" We need to go" Gabriel said, turning away from the girl.

" Where'd you leave him?" Michael asked, joining his brother on the fire escape.

" I left Joshua at the mall. I figured a boy his age would……"

" He hates the name Joshua" Michael informed his brother. " He likes Jace better."

" How does he come up with the name Jace?"

" His name, Joshua Christian, can be shortened to J.C. Jace is a nickname for J.C. Get with the times brother."

Michael definitely connected more with their assistant Jace. Michael had the physical age of a man in his mid 20s, but he certainly acted much younger than that. His brother looked to be in his early 30s, but acted like some kind of war veteran. They weren't brothers in most ways. Other than their blood, athletic physiques, and their blue eyes, they were completely different.

" Whatever" Gabriel grunted. " Let's pick him up and get out of this city. I've grown tired of nightly rock concerts and such nonsense."

" I haven't. But you're the leader of this crazy coven so I'll follow you our fearless leader."

Michael and Gabriel jumped onto the previous apartment building. The traveled among the rooftops through the night. They were headed to retrieve their half-vampire assistant Jace. Once they got him, the three would continue on with their journey of endless night. How fun.


	2. Making Plans

Actually, Mortal Instruments is one of my favorite books. Props to all my three reviewers. Especially Duchessa24, the twins idea will be used!

* * *

Chapter 1

The three vampires piled into the large hotel room. The first room had a kitchen, a TV, and two beds. The connecting room had the bathroom, a sitting area, and one bed. Gabriel usually got the sole room. Michael and Jace enjoyed the setup.

" Call this one" Michael said before he threw his suitcase on the ground and jumped onto his bed.

" No fair" Jace objected. " You always get the one nearest the bathroom."

" You snooze you lose" Michael replied as he turned on the TV. " Also if you booze."

" Trying taking that advice for when I stake your heart in the morning."

The two laughed as Jace laid down on his bed. Gabriel shook his head at them. He never took a 'day off' from being a vampire. It was always business with him. Teaching Jace everything on being a vampire was Gabriel's business. Technically it was also Michael, them being Jace's mentors.

As Gabriel went to his room, his mind shifted to where it all started. It happened one year ago, a tragedy. Jace was merely a thirteen year old kid with the worst luck in the world. Getting caught between a vampire and a vampaneze. Gabriel and Michael were following him home from the library. It was late and a stormy night, as all bad things are. Jace ran into a blocked road and was forced to cut through an alley. As he ran through the rain, a vampaneze pounced.

The purple skinned demon held Jace to the ground by his head with one hand. He eyed the boy's neck. As he got ready to cut, Gabriel intervened.

" Back off cousin" Gabriel ordered with his hand on the vampaneze's shoulder.

" Find your own meal, leech!" the vampaneze spit back. Literally.

" I am in no mood predator. Step aside or I'll cut you down."

" Is that so?"

The vampaneze struck Gabriel with the nails of his left hand. Instantly after that mistake, the vampaneze was slaughtered by the two brothers. It was a heat of the moment mistake. The brothers looked at the boy on the ground. Somewhere along the battle, the vampaneze managed to cut the boy's neck. Blood poured from the deep wound. The brothers made an abrupt decision and blooded the boy, making him their assistant.

That night was vivid in all three of their minds. Gabriel gave up his life to take care of his mistaken protégé. Michael was stripped of his power as a vampire general. Thank the gods he wasn't killed because the vampaneze was rogue. Jace will always remember it was the night his life changed forever.

Gabriel finished reminiscing. He laid down his luggage and got in his bed. He knew the sun was going up. He and his brother would sleep until night, leaving Jace to do whatever he wanted for the whole day.

* * *

Jace sat at the table mindlessly stirring his coke. He picked up a fry and dipped it in ketchup. He popped it in his mouth, but was too distracted to enjoy the flavor. He was watching all the people in the shopping square as they lived their lives. Parents were laughing with their children. Lovers were holding hands. It all made Jace kind of sad.

Jace noticed a girl walking toward him. She bit her lip gloss covered lip, her pale cheeks slightly blushing. She walked with confidence, her designer handbag swaying from her arm. Jace knew her kind . Rich, pretty, and snobbish. She stopped with a pearly white smile in front of his table.

" Hi" she squeaked in an annoying, high pitch voice.

" Hi" he replied back before drinking from his soda.

" I just came over here because my friend thinks you're, like, totally hot." She turned her head, leading Jace's eyes to a group of girls. A beach blond girl ( they were all blondes) waved enthusiastically at him. She couldn't stop giggling. " I haven't seen you around. Do you go to the private school or something?"

" I'm new in town" he replied.

" Oh, well you should totally hang out with us."

Jace knew the answer. No.

" I don't think so…oh!"

The girl yanked him up by his hand. She started pulling him toward the girls. Jace went along with it, partially because resisting would show off his incredible strength.

" I'm Michelle Hara."

" Jace Raine" he replied.

Nephew of Michael Raine, the home-school teacher, and Gabriel Raine, the traveling business man. Jace followed the girl to the group. He was definitely out of place. Here were all these hot blondes dressed in expensive clothes, hanging out with a guy dressed in jeans, a purple t-shirt, and whose black hair refused to be tamed.

" Hey there cutie" said a short blonde.

" What's your name?" asked one with green eyes.

Jace just nodded at their mindless prattle. Their minor differences meant nothing to Jace. They were all the same boring girl.

" So, are you, like, doing any thing later?" Michelle asked.

Staying at home, watch TV, go to sleep early.

" Actually I have to help my uncles with some…..stuff."

The girls frowned.

" Oh, well then see ya around."

The girls giggled and gossiped away. Jace ran his hand through his grungy black hair. He was mesmerized by the girls'…..manner of walking away. It was times like this when Jace resented being a vampire. He technically didn't resent it, seeing as how it wasn't his choice. He just missed being human. Chasing girls, hanging with friends. Now, as a vampire, he couldn't get close to anyone.

Jace turned around quickly and was instantly hit. He didn't budge, but whatever hit him fell. Jace focused on his fallen victim. It was an old guy and he dropped a grocery bag. Jace felt bad. He immediately squatted down and help the old man up.

" Are you OK?"

The man readjusted his thick framed glasses. His pudgy face was red, his short white hair a mess.

" Huh? Oh…..yes my boy." The man had a warm, but mocking smile. Jace handed the man the bag, which smelled heavily of raw meat. " Sorry for that little collision. I was in a hurry and……"

" No problem" Jace intervened. A sparkle of red caught Jace's eye. He looked down to see a red, heart-shaped watch on a chain. Jace stooped down to pick it up. The watch seemed to be glowing. " Here you go sir." As Jace handed the man the watch, he was sure he felt it beat, like a living heart.

" Oh how wonderful! How can I ever repay you?"

" No need" Jace insisted. " Bye."

Jace turned to leave, but the man grabbed his arm. He had incredible strength for an old man, and an unnaturally tight grip.

" Boy, I must repay you. Perhaps I can……" The man's face lit up and his creepy smile returned. He shoved his hand in his pocket, of a worn-out yellow suit, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Jace. " Take this son. I think you'll enjoy it."

Without another word, the man turned and walked away, in hideous green boots. Jace raised an eyebrow, but overlooked the whole event. Probably some homeless crazy guy. Jace shrugged and looked at the paper. He unfolded it and read it. At the top was a wolf's head. At the bottom was a spider and a snake. The big bold letters hinted that it was an ad.

_Cirque Du Freak_

_This Week Only_

_See:_

_Brac Steelbones - The Unbreakable Man!_

_The Snake Family! The Wolf Man! Jekkus Flang!_

_Star Regale and her Panther-Man Lover_

_The Beard Lady! The Birdman!_

_Sive and Seersa - The Twisting Twins_

At the bottom was a warning: " Not for the faint of heart". Under that was an address and a rip-away ticket for two people.

" Well then" Jace smirked, " Now I have plans for tonight."


	3. The Cirque

_Chapter 2_

" _I don't like it."_

" _I love it."_

" _He's not going."_

" _Yeah, __we_ are."

Gabriel and Michael were arguing about the idea Jace proposed. Gabriel was always protective of Jace, but never this protective. He studied the flyer intently. Michael laid on his bed watching TV carelessly. Jace sat on his bed, anxious for a thumbs up.

" The Cirque Du Freak is no place for children," Gabriel said with his cold voice.

" Are you forgetting the story of Darren Shan?" Michael asked.

" The prince?" Jace asked.

" Yes," Gabriel answered. " The Cirque Du Freak is what eventually led him to the vampire world."

" But Jace is already a vampire," Michael intruded. " So what are you scared of?"

Gabriel exhaled deeply. His threw his long, blond hair over his shoulders, as he normally did when he was stressed. He pursed his lips as he read the flyer again.

" Star Regale is what I'm worried about." Michael gave his brother a puzzled look. Jace was clueless. " Do you not remember her?"

" That's the point of a one night stand," Michael replied.

" You didn't sleep with her. She's one of the most reckless vampires that ever walked the night. She'd most likely jump at the chance to get her hands on Joshua."

" Jace" his assistant corrected.

" So she likes younger men. I don't see the problem," Michael rebutted.

" Not just that," Gabriel said, " but she'd probably take him halfway around the world on some adventure and get him hurt."

Gabriel swallowed hard at the thought of the dead boy.

" I'll be with him," Michael said. " I'll keep him safe Gabe. Trust me."

Gabriel bowed his head and sighed. He brushed a long lock of hair from his right eye.

" I'll be out hunting all night, but……"

" Yeah, yeah dad. Curfew's at 12 blah, blah, blah," Michael said as he got up.

" Joshua does not leave your sight at all. Understand?"

" Got it, see ya."

Michael and Jace quickly dressed up for the freak show. Michael wore khakis and a dress shirt. Jace wore jeans and a clean t-shirt.

" Thanks Gabe," Jace said awkwardly.

The two vampires rushed out the door. Gabriel was left alone in his worries. " Damn Des Tiny."

* * *

" Are you sure this is the right place?" Jace asked as they wandered down an empty street.

" Unless this paper is lying to me, it should be right here."

The two stopped on the sidewalk. Michael gestured to the building in front of them. The windows were boarded up with wood and the front was covered in graffiti.

" Is this it?" Jace asked.

" Did you expect a huge tent with a flashing sign? Let's go!"

Michael slapped the back of Jace's head and ran off into an alley. Jace ran after him. Through the dark alley, they stopped in front of a back door. Michael opened it, to reveal darkness. A faint light was far inside the building. The vampires shrugged and went inside.

As the door slammed shut, they were sealed in darkness. Although their vampire eyes provided excellent vision, even in the dark. Jace followed behind Michael as he fearlessly walked to the light. Jace looked around at the hallway. Plain, dirty walls and a cement floor was all he saw. They reached the light source, a small room with a light bulb. They went in.

A young guy leaned next to a closed door. He lifted his eyes from the ground to look at us.

" Tickets" he said with a heavy English accent. Michael produced the ticket slip and handed it to the guy. After a glance at it, he crumpled it up. He tossed the paper ball in the air. He inhaled deeply and blew at it. A burst of fire came from his mouth and incinerated the ball. After pouring his lungs out, the fire stopped and only ashes remained.

" Go in."

" Are you part of the show?" Jace asked.

" I was until ten minutes ago," the guy snarled. " I burn down one chunk of a forest and the boss pulls me out of the show."

Michael and Jace opened the metal door and went in. Inside was what looked like a grim auditorium. Two sections of metal chairs were divided in the middle. Bleachers were on either side. Huge, old lights buzzed loudly overhead. The curtains of the stage were closed. Almost all the seats were filled. Filled by young adults or middle-aged. People who had nothing to lose. Michael led Jace towards the front, finding two empty spots. As soon as they sat down, the lights were turned off.

A spotlight appeared at the curtains. The curtains were quickly pulled open. A couple of women shrieked when they saw what was behind the curtain. Inside a cage, was the wolf-man. He was pretty tall, even though he was hunched over. Brown hair covered every part of his body, well, every visible part. His eyes were yellow and he had sharp claws and teeth. Jace smiled immediately when he saw him. He was awesome.

" Ladies and gentlemen," boomed a voice that wasn't seen. " Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak!" A man walked out from the side of the stage. He was very old, like dying from disease, on his death bed old. On the contrary, he walked very confidently. He had on a deep blue suit with a matching top hat. He walked with a cane, but only because his left leg was shorter than his right, a trait Jace noticed. He had balding grey hair and seemingly black eyes.

" The Cirque Du Freak is _not_ a freak show" he announced with a thunder like voice. " We are an ancient circus. Home to the world's most remarkable, human performers." He smiled at the wolf-man as he stopped at the center, front of the stage.

" We have been touring for hundreds of years, bringing the greatest wonders of human life to every generation. Tonight, we have brought you the one of a kind, most bizarre and terrifying acts in the world."

" I ask that if those who are easily scared would please leave. All for your safety. These acts are not fake. These performers are very real and very dangerous. I warn you. Danger lurks behind the stage. There is a chance you, the audience, will die tonight."

Some people instantly took the warning and left. Jace clutched the bottom of his chair excitedly. The man walked off without another word. From the other side, came two women dressed in sparkling make-up and suits. The elegantly floated over to the cage and unlocked it. The wolf-man started barking and yapping as the women grabbed him. One woman elaborated moved her fingers, hypnotizing the wolf-man. The women gently led him by his arms out of the cage.

" I ask that everyone in the audience make no sudden movements or sounds," one woman said in a heavy, Eastern European accent.

" If you do, you risk the wolf-man waking up and tearing into someone's flesh," the other said in the same accent.

The women lead the wolf-man off the stage. They lead him around the auditorium, for everyone to see and touch. They soon reached Jace and Michael. Jace felt the wolf-man's arm. His hair was hard and spiky. Michael was too busy seducing the women with his eyes. The wolf-man was returned to the cage and rolled off the stage with applaud. Jace felt kind of sorry for the wolf-man. He looked old and tired, but still vicious and deadly. Must be a rough life.

Directly after they left, another performer came out, a man. He had short red hair and dressed in normal, street clothes. Unlike all the other performers. He didn't have too much showmanship.

" Good evening" he said in a plain manner. " I'm Brac Steelbones, the unbreakable man. I'll pay anyone five hundred dollars if they can break one of my bones." A murmur grew in the ground. Jace looked at Michael, but he shook his head in denial. " Form a line. There is a bunch of weapons back there," he sighed.

A group of about five guys went to the stage. They were all young and muscular. They formed a line. The first guy went to the back and came out after half a minute. He held a large sledgehammer in his hands. Brac smiled.

" Lets go to where people can see us." Brac led the man the edge of the stage. They both got down. " So, which part of me do you want to try and break?"

The man bit his lip nervously. " Your hand?"

Brac sighed and put his hand in the air. He pulled at it and wiggled it, proving it was real. He then laid his hand on the stage. He looked nonchalantly at the man. The guy took a deep breath. Everyone was silent, on the edge of their seats, holding their breath. The man raised the hammer with both hands. Tension flooded the room. The man brought the hammer down with all his strength. Bam! The hammer made contact and a shriek was heard.

A woman in the front had fainted. The man's eyes were wide, his mouth trembling. Brac looked like he was about to yawn. He lifted his hand to show a perfectly normal hand. As a man dragged his wife out of there, clapping and talking overcame the crowd. Brac shrugged as the man with the hammer sat down, and another man took his shot.

The other four guys failed. One tried beating Brac's foot with a wrench. One tried to drop multiple hundred pound weights on his chest. One tried to snap his neck with his bare hands. The last one even tried to bent Brac's thumb backwards, much to the laughter of the crowd. The last contestant sat down and Brac bowed, then left.

Next was the bearded lady. She was a beautiful woman, completely beardless, and introduced herself as Truska. Every male in the audience, especially Michael, watched her carefully. She was an aging woman, it showed in her skin and hair, but she was hot nonetheless. She raised her hand to her chin and tickled herself lightly. She instantly started to grow a beard. Hairs grew from her face, forming a long, flowing beard. The crowd gasped as it continued to grow to the floor. Then she started to move the beard, splitting it into two arm like figures. Jace laughed as Michael was about to vomit.

Truska retracted her beard quickly. She bowed and left the crowd. The old man from the beginning came out again. He stood in the center and spoke, in no need of a microphone.

" There will be a short intermission now. Feel free to go into the lobby or use the bathroom."

Michael and Jace got up from their seats. They started towards the door, intent on taking a breath of fresh, non-freak air.

" This is so awesome," Jace said with a smile.

" I don't share your sympathy. I draw the line when a gorgeous woman can grow a beard in seconds," Michael reproved.

" You're starting to sound like Gabe," Jace commented as they exited the auditorium.

" Shut up."

The two laughed as they continued down the long hallway outside. Midway, they bumped into another laughing pair. The men they crossed paths with were old and smiling. Jace recognized both of the men.

" Well if it isn't Jace and Michael Raine," said the extremely old guy with the cane and the thunder voice.

" Our two favorite vampires," continued the yellow suited, green booted, old man.

" Hey Des," Michael calmly greeted. " Whose your friend?"

* * *

Read y Review


	4. Making Friends

Chapter 3

" This is my good friend Theo Heart" the old man named Des said.

" How do you like the show Jace?" Mr. Heart asked.

" Its….uh…awesome: Jace answered.

" I'm glad you liked it. I've been preparing it special for ever since Des told me all those ye….."

" Shut up you old fool," Mr. Tiny snapped before smacking Mr. Heart's head.

" Well, I'll be damned," Michael said to no one in particular. " Desmond Tiny has a friend."

Mr. Tiny showed a mocking smile.

" Yes well, I granted Theo god-like powers and in return he sent his civilization into civil war. Ever since we watched the bloodbath together we've been best buds."

" Insane and diabolical as ever Des," Michael commented. " Anyway Jace. We should get back to our seats before Des eats us or something."

Mr. Tiny and Mr. Heart let out hearty laughs as Michael and Jace left. The vampires went back to their seats and sat down. Within seconds, the lights went out and Mr. Heart appeared on stage with great speed.

" Our next act is a wonder from the heart of Africa. He is the Birdman. Ladies and Gentlemen, Ari Kassam!"

Mr. Heart limped off the stage and a spot light was lit. The crowd was silent with anticipation. A boy walked out onto the stage. Not much older than Jace, maybe fifteen or sixteen. He was African, was bald, and was muscular. He was shirtless and wore brown, circus pants. He spun around, showing us his scarred back. Not much of a bird.

He extended his arms and flexed his shoulders. Nothing happened for a moment. Then, from his shoulder blades, grew wings. Black, feathery wings grew from his back in an instant. The whole crowd jumped, including Jace and Michael. He had a wing span of what must've been ten feet. They majestic and wondrous, like an angel. When his wings were done growing, he started flying.

His wings slowly started to beat. They rose and quickly stroked down. The force pushed some dust onto the audience, but also lifted Ari from the ground. He hovered a bit, until he went into full force. His wings started blowing faster now, and Ari rose higher into the air.

Ari turned to the crowd. His face was focused on flying. Ari soon reached a high height. After hovering in the air for awhile, he flew out over the spectators. Everyone looked up in awe as they saw the Birdman flew around the building. As Ari glided above the people, he started spinning and doing flips through the air. Any speculation that Ari's flying was prop work, was dispelled with impossible moves and feats. He finished the spectacle, landed on stage, and left.

Next, came an average looking guy. He was olive skinned and had messy brown hair. Nothing special, but judging from Brac Steelbones, the Cirque was filled with the unexpected. The man stood at the center, but didn't speak. What came next was a strange sight.

The man started getting bigger. His muscles started expanding. Soon, his t-shirt and jeans were outgrown and ripped to shreds. Black fur started covering his body immediately. His body started morphing. Ears grew on top of his head. His feet and hands changed to what Jace saw as…..paws. The mans eyes turned yellow as his body was covered in black fur. A tail grew from behind him. He was the Panther Man.

The crowd shrieked in horror. They watched a man turn into a beast. A seven foot tall, muscular animal with claws. But it wasn't all monster. It stood like a man, on two legs. It held its arms at its sides. It was slightly hunched, but didn't look dangerous. A woman then walked out onto the stage. She wasn't like the accented women in shiny suits. She wore an elegant, green gown, studded with diamonds. The woman had black hair with purple streaks, that ran long down her back. She looked hot and had an ignorance in her walk. Jace's assumption was proven by Michael's mutter.

" Star Regale."

" Do not fear," the woman, Star Regale, announced. " This is not a monster." She pet the Panther Man's shoulder. " No, this is my lover. And I am the one and only, Star Regale." She definitely was narcissistic.

The Panther Man suddenly leapt into the crowd, to the surprise of the audience. Even Michael yelped. The Panther Man walked amongst the people, letting them touch him.

" Ladies and Gentlemen," she started. " I would like to invite Jekkus Flang to the stage. He will have the luck of assisting me." Her voice was firm and her looks alluring, but her eyes told the truth of deception.

A older man walked onto the stage. He was probably pushing forty, contrasting Star's mid twenties. He had sandy brown hair, dressed normally, and carried multiple knives. He took a bow before Star shot him a look, perhaps for stealing her spotlight. As the Panther Man walked the crowd, Jekkus started performing.

He juggled knives with excellent precession. The knives flipped through the air as Jekkus moved his hands gracefully. He was expertly juggling five knives with ease. He was on a roll, until he threw a knife at Star's face.

The knife flew at her with great speed. Jekkus caught his knives and watched as the knife plunged into Star's extended hand. Everyone in the room gasped, except for the performers. Star kept her smile and dazzling semblance. She brandished her wound to the audience. The knife clearly impaled her right hand, but she showed no pain as the blood dripped from her injury. Star hushed a murmur in the room. She brought the knife to her mouth and bit onto the handle of the blade.

Seductively, she pulled the knife from her hand, as if it were a glove. She spit out the knife and showed her open wound to everyone. The place was silent. Star brought her hand to her lips. She licked it alluringly as she made eyes at the audience. She then spit into her hand, and lather her closed fist. She showed her healed hand to the spectators.

" Ta-da!"

The crowd applauded her, except those who fainted and the vampires. Star was blatantly showing off her vampire powers, without saying she's a vampire. In an unseen move by humans, Star ran to the back of the room. The crowd yelped. Star continued to seemingly appear in random spot throughout the crowd. Michael and Jace easily saw it as a vampire running through the crowd. They were not impressed. Soon, Star and the Panther Man were bowing to the applaud of the people. All except her fellow vampires.

The Twisting Twins, Sive and Seersa, were next on stage. They were contortionists. The bent and twisted around each other. Everyone, including Jace, was waiting for them to snap in half or get tied in a knot. Skillfully, they didn't. They put on a humorous act.

As they finished, Mr. Heart came back on stage. He thanked everyone for coming and promoted the open souvenir vendors outside. The show sort of ended on a flat note, but it was still a good show. Jace and Michael were ready to leave, until a scream was heard.

" Snake!"

Everyone looked to a woman in the middle. They traced her pointing finger up to the balcony above the stage. An enormous snake was slithering down the metal sides, hissing its tongue. The snake reached the stage and started coming to the crowd. Everyone started yelling and running for the exit.

Another "Snake!" scream was heard. This time, a man was pointing at the exit. Another gigantic snake was blocking the exit. Everyone backed into the center of the auditorium. Women were screeching as men grabbed chairs to defend themselves with. Even Michael was clutching to Jace's arm for dear life.

Another door opened in the room. This was a side, double door. Moonlight shone in behind a man in a white robe. He was tall and broad-shouldered. Everyone noticed the snake around his neck. He held it up with one hand. One green-scaled hand.

" Attack my children!" he yelled. The man pulled down his hood. He was covered in scales and had yellow-green hair. " Devour them my pretties. I'm going to murder every single one of you!"

His tongue flickered up and down menacingly. Everyone was scared to death. All up until a booming laughter was heard. Everyone's frightened faces turned to the stage. Mr. Heart stood leaning on his cane. Another white robed snake-person was next to him. He had the snake around his neck, but he was merely a snake-boy.

" And so the show truly ends with the Snake family," Mr. Heart boomed. " Starring Evra Von, his lovely daughter Lilia, and his son Monty!"

Evra was obviously the snake-man, known for the story of Darren Shan. The boys next to Mr. Heart must've been Monty. He looked like he was twelve of thirteen. He had shoulder length, yellow-green hair like his father. Coming up the side, the aisle was a fort of chairs, was Lilia. Jace thought she was kind of hot with her long yellow green hair and yellow eyes. Obstacles were her being seventeen or eighteen and the scales.

As the performers disappeared, everyone started rushing out of there. Michael and Jace were stuck in the bag, careful not to break any bones while pushing through. As the crowd of people disappeared, Michael and Jace were left standing face to face with Mr. Heart.

" Did you like the show boys?" he asks with his deep voice.

" It was amazing" Jace answered. Michael was a bit wary.

" Were you scared?"

" No," Michael instantly snapped.

" Oh please," Jace said. " When the snakes came out you screamed like a little girl and clutched my arm."

" I'm not afraid to kill a child!" Michael argued.

" Bring it!" Jace shot back.

" Boys," Mr. Heart intervened. " As much as I would like to see you two fight it out, I have a proposition. How would you like to see the performers?"

" Can I meet those girls in shiny suits?" Michael inquired.

" Third floor, fourth door on the left."

" Let's go!"

Mr. Heart smiled, only half as creepy as Mr. Tiny, and walked toward the stage. Jace and Michael followed, Michael fixing his grungy brown hair. They went behind the stage and found a staircase. Behind the curtains, lurked very short people wearing blue hoods. They lugged around trunks larger than themselves with ease.

The three walked up a small stairwell. When they reached the third level, Michael practically ran to the fourth floor. The door opened, he shone a cocky, arrogant, 'Michael' smile, and was dragged in by two sets of female hands. Jace was now left alone with Mr. Heart.

" Have a good time Jace?" he asked.

Jace couldn't bare to look at the old man's practically dying face. It looked like no blood pulsed through his veins as he died from starvation. Yet he still was very much alive.

" Yeah, I did," Jace answered. " I really liked the Snake people."

" Well, if you wish, the children of the Cirque are on the second floor. You may socialize with them as your guardian Michael, fraternizes with my Lithuanian lovelies."

Jace nodded and took his advice. He went down to the second floor and went in. Inside was a hallway. Jace saw the Birdman Ari and the snake-boy Monty playing catch with a football. Monty threw a bad pass and it went past Ari. The ball came to a rest at Jace's feet. Jace picked it up and threw it to Ari.

" Thanks," Ari said in an African accent.

" Hey, what are you doing up here?" Monty asked.

" Sorry," Jace said instantly. " The Mr. Heart guy invited me up here."

" He _is_ an odd man," Ari commented.

The three joined together in the middle of the hallway.

" I'm Jace," Jace said, extending his hand.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Ari."

" And I'm Monty."

They all shook hands. They were friendly for circus performers. But why wouldn't they be?

" So," Jace started. " How'd you guys get in the performing business?"

" Mr. Heart found me wandering the deserts of Africa," Ari said. " Before that I had no family or village. I was an outcast. Mr. Heart was kind enough to take me in."

" Well, this is my family business," Monty said proudly. " My dad's been here since he was a kid. He met mom when she joined the crew. My sister is in the act, but not my brother Urcha. He doesn't have scales. I had another scaly brother, Shancus, but he died before I was born. My parents had me as a replacement child a year after he died. He was named after the legendary Darren Shan ya know."

Monty was very talkative.

" The vampire, Darren Shan?" Jace asked.

" Is there any other?" Ari said.

" Wait," Monty paused. " How do you know the legend?"

Jace held up his fingers, showing the ten scars.

" I'm a vampire."

" Cool," Monty exclaimed. " Did you know we have a vampire at the Cirque too. It's Star Regale. In case you didn't know. You probably knew right? Right? I'm it's kinda obvious right? Right?"

" Someone needs to cut down on the caffeine," Jace joked.

" I wouldn't need it if someone didn't snore like a dying ox," Monty said before nudging Ari in the ribs. " Besides, energy drinks are my favorite. They're awesome. So awesome."

" You should see him in the morning," Ari said, getting a laugh from everyone.

The laughing was cut short by the one and only, Star Regale.

" Boys!" she yelled from down the hall. She floated elegantly to the group and pushed Ari and Monty away. " Leave me and the new guest to get better acquainted."

The boys walked away cautiously, giving Jace a 'run for your life!' look. Jace was left alone with the vivacious and beautiful vampire. " Hi, I'm Star."

She held out her limp hand. She expected him to kiss it with respect, but Jace took her hand and shook it like an idiot.

" Jace."

" Would you care to return to my room for a drink?" she asked while staring down into his eyes. She had brown eyes.

" Excuse me ma'am?"

Star growled. She hid her anger and her sly smirk returned.

" Please, call me Star," she purred.

" Not to be rude, Star, but don't you have that Panther lover guy?" he asked uncomfortably.

" Purely physical attraction," she whispered into his ear. " And if that's the case, we can always go out for a feeding hunt."

" No thanks," he replied. " I fed before I got here."

Star's face creased as she puckered her lips in distaste.

" I'm bored of you. Be a doll and watch something in my room." Star grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hallway.

" I'm allergic to cats if that's what you're talking about," Jace said as they stopped in front of a door.

" Nope. It's a girl." Star opened the door to the room. Inside, was a girl sitting on a bed. She looked Jace's age, but she had her head down. She had light blonde hair and faced away from the door. She was crying. " Just watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

Star fluttered away as she left Jace to watch the crying girl. Jace carefully approached her. Her sobs filled the room.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

" No," she answered.

Jace stood at the side of the bed. He saw she was wiping her tears. She held glasses in her hand. She was pretty and about fourteen.

" Hi, I'm Jace Raine."

The girl looked up at him. She put on her glasses, which in turn enhanced her looks.

" Camille Darcy."

" So……what's wrong?" he asked awkwardly.

" Everything," she replied in a soprano voice.

" I find that hard to believe."

" Oh really?" she challenged. " I ran away from my family four months ago and actually joined a traveling circus. I thought it'd be fun, but it just sucks. Now I have no family _and_ no friends."

" At least you're pretty," Jace said, trying to cheer her up. He saw her pale face blush as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He smiled.

" Yeah, but looks can't even get me the approval of my stupid vampire teacher."

" You're a vampire?" he asked hopefully.

" No, vampires are stupid," she said harshly.

" Oh come on," he said, sitting down next to her. " Not all vampire are stupid."

" They run around in the night drinking people's blood. Whoop-dee-do."

" Vampires are like all people. They hurt, they love, they want, they need,' Jace claimed.

Camille looked at Jace. She stared into his dark eyes. She studied his face, as he did as well. Behind her thin, borderless glasses were crystal blue eyes. She had thin lips and high cheekbones. Her hair ran to the waist of her well-fitting t-shirt. She took her hand in his.

There faces magnetically drew in close. She started breathing heavily and Jace was about to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes, ready for his first kiss. They foreheads touched, followed by their noses. Their lips were a mere inch away.

" I'm not going to kiss you," she said firmly.

" I didn't want you too," he replied with his eyes closed. She had her eyes closed too.

" Liar," she accused. They both smiled, still connected. " But you made me realize something. I love vampires."

At that moment, Jace realized she was rubbing her fingers against his fingertips. The small indented scars brushed against her smooth skin.

" Humans aren't that bad," Jace remarked.

They basked in their moment together. Suddenly, their was a knock at the door. They both snapped out of it and looked to the door. Michael stood at the door, re-buttoning his shirt.

" We got to go Jace," he said hurriedly. " Gabe's going to be pissed."

Jace got up and rushed to the door. He looked back at Camille.

" See ya human, he said.

" Later vampire," she shot back.

*

The two vampires snuck back into their room unseen by humans. It was two minutes before midnight. Gabriel was in his room packing his suitcase with clothes.

" What are you doing?" Michael asked.

" We got to go," Gabriel said.

" Why?" Jace asked.

" Because I ran into Star Regale tonight. She told me her sister was coming to see me."

" Ex girlfriend?" Michael asked.

" No you idiot. Her sister is Mylana Regale, one of the most dangerous Vampire Generals ever. We have to leave right now."

And like that, Jace's world came crashing down at midnight.


	5. Three Reasons for Leaving

Chapter 4

The first thing Jace did when he heard the news was a write a letter. It was a goodbye note, explaining his situation. He didn't want to leave his new friends, especially Camille, without a farewell. Jace snuck off while his mentors packed their stuff. When he got to the Cirque, Mr. Heart was there. He smiled cynically, looking like death while in his expensive suit and gold cane.

" Give me the letter Jace," he said becomingly. Jace opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Heart cut him off. " I'll be sure Ms. Darcy and the boys read it. Now go before Gabriel and Michael leave."

Jace was speechless at Mr. Heart's talents. He could mind read as well. Or see the future. Probably both. Just as Jace was about to leave, he caught something from the corner of his eye. Something fell from Mr. Heart's coat. Jace bent to pick it up. He flipped it over and saw it was a picture.

Camille was in the middle, actually smiling from ear to ear. On either side of her was Monty and Ari. The picture included the Snake Family, Brac Steelbones, Mr. Heart, and Star Regale. Everyone was happy, except the bored Brac. Camille looked different. Jace turned it over. On the back was feminine, script writing.

My first day with the Cirque! Really exciting. I don't regret leaving my family. Or Derek. Especially Derek. Why do boys have do be jerks and break hearts. Finally I'm away from the cruel world of humans. I think the Cirque'll be a good place to call home.

Jace gulped hard. Hopefully she would understand his leaving. If not, whatever. Vampires and humans don't mix. Literally and ethically. Jace had been lost in the picture, but looked up at Mr. Heart. He was gone. Jace shrugged, but let it slide. He then ran home, to travel to another city to call home. The cycle continued.

* * *

Jace leaned against the wall of his and Michael's joint room. The room was pitch black, no sunlight whatsoever. It was mid morning and Jace was keeping Michael up with constant talk.

" So there are no laws _against _it?" Jace asked hopefully.

" Shut up and go away," Michael groaned as he laid in his bed.

" Come on," Jace pleaded. " You're my mentor. So mentor me."

" No, Gabriel is your mentor," Michael insisted. " I'm more of your friend. Now leave, friend."

" When then give me advice, friend."

" Don't make me break out the garlic and holy cross," Michael warned in sarcastic seriousness.

" I thought garlic and holy stuff doesn't effect us," Jace said in an unsure manner.

" Yeah, but I was going to stuff garlic down your throat while I beat you with the cross." Jace was silent. " Good. Mentoring lesson over, leave!"

* * *

Jace watched reruns of crime dramas upside down to pass the time. As in he was laid upside down on the couch as his head hung from the bottom and his feet over the top. This caused Jace to be numb.

" What are you doing Joshua?" Gabriel asked as he tied his tie, getting ready to go to a museum.

" Learning how vampires sleep like this. You know, as bats," he replied.

" What did I tell you Joshua," Gabriel snapped. " Almost every myth about vampires is false."

" Yeah, I know. I was joking," Jace replied.

" Vampires don't joke," Gabriel said.

" Yeah we do," Michael said, just waking up. " Nice tie by the way," Michael sarcastically remarked.

A knock was heard at the door.

" Joshua, answer it," Gabriel ordered warily.

They didn't often get visitors. Jace rolled off the couch was went to the door. He opened it and his jaw dropped. A woman stood at the door. She was dressed in tight, leather clothing. She looked similar to Gabriel in age, around thirty two. She had short, chin length, brown hair. Her brown eyes looked ready to kill.

" Mike! I think its for you!" Jace said, seeing as how beautiful women sometimes came to see Michael.

" If it's the pizza guy, just knock him out with your breath" Michael called out.

" Only full vampires have that ability," Gabriel whispered.

" Yeah, but his breath smells terrible."

The woman pushed her way past Jace. She stood in the small living room in front of the wide eyed vampire brothers.

" Give me one reason I should not kill you now," the woman barked.

Michael got up and smiled. " What's the problem fellow General Regale?"

The women, General Mylana Regale, wrapped her hand around Michael's throat and pushed him to the wall. It indented as she choked Michael.

" How dare you speak to a General like that. After tarnishing the General name, you should've been executed."

She was fierce.

" Peace General," Gabriel mediated. The general looked at Gabriel then back at Michael. She released him with scorn and he stepped back. " To what do we owe this visit?"

" Two reasons," she hissed while mentally strangling Michael with her eyes. " One is the boy."

" Joshua," Gabriel said.

Jace wanted to correct them, but Mylana had an intimidating presence. Michael opened his mouth to correct them, but Gabriel nudged him before he annoyed Mylana again.

" Yes. The boy must be trialed as soon as possible."

" No problem," Michael choked out while regaining his breath.

" Yes, but I'm afraid the second reason is more drastic," she took a breath before speaking. Every vampire is being called to Vampire Mountain for an emergency Council."

" What's the emergency?" Michael asked.

" That will be addressed at the Council," she answered to Gabriel. " Anyway, I must leave now. As should you."

The general walked to the door in her boots and left. Michael sighed next to Jace as she strutted away.

" One night stand?" Jace suggested.

" No. Well……maybe, but most of the generals don't fancy me for my actions and my impeachment."

All three vampires stood silently and awkwardly. They quickly contemplated their need for leaving. Again. Mylana came back and poked her head in the doorway.

" Sorry, but I forgot another reason for my visit. I need you to retrieve someone and bring them to Vampire Mountain."

" Who?" they all asked.

" The daughter of Darren Shan."

* * *

Just thought I'd get in another chapter before the school week starts.

Since I was nice, how bout you be nice and review! Please?


	6. Meet the Hemlocks

Chapter 5

Mylana left after briefing them on their mission. She didn't give many details on it. Just an address, a warning, and an ' by any means necessary' protocol. The three vampires simply sighed. They were on the road again. Leaving another city.

The cheap, broken down car drove up the street. The vehicle was dying, but it would last them until they needed to walk on foot. Gabriel drove like he'd never drove a car in his life. Probably because he hadn't. Michael sat in the passenger's seat looking out the window in awe. Jace lied down in the back seat resting.

" This is so cool!" Michael muttered as he took in his surroundings. They were in a famous city of vampire lore. Where Larten Crepsley was born. Where Darren met Debbie. Where the fabled tunnels and Cavern of Retribution were. It was like Disney World to him. " How could 'untold dangers' reside in a place like this?"

Gabriel cursed as they were almost hit by a bus on a turn.

" What's with you and this town?" Jace asked. " All this Debbie girl did was kiss and hug Darren a lot. Right?"

" Shut up," Michael snapped. " This is like meeting Lois Lane for me. Don't ruin my moment. And besides, she also co-founded the vampirites."

" And this daughter of hers?"

" The offspring of vampire and human," Gabriel answered before indenting the roof with his fist.

" And one of the few grandkids of Mr. Tiny," Michael added.

They drove for a couple more blocks until they reached an apartment building. It looked normal. Nothing that screamed " a half vampire lives here!". The three got out of the car and went into the building.

" Charna's guts!" Gabriel hissed. " I despise the inventions of this century."

The three vampires took the stairs up to 3C, which Michael already knew like an obsessed fan. They stood in front of the door and rang the bell.

" So, the good old pick up and struggle or the simple knock out gas?" Michael asked stupidly.

" We are not kidnapping her," Gabriel said. " Just talking."

Michael pouted. The door was soon opened by a woman, Debbie. She was an older woman, maybe forty. She was dark-skinned, full-lipped, and had dark, flowing hair. The story described her as beautiful, as it was right.

" Can I help you?" she asked.

" Hello," Gabriel greeted. " I am Gabriel Raine. This is my brother Michael and our nephew Jace. May we come in?"

Debbie gave a wary and unsure look.

" We're vampires," Michael said smoothly while gawking at her. " just like Darren Shan, so let us in."

Her eyes widened at Michael's revelation. She stood there frozen for a moment. Her face thawed with a warm smile.

" Of course," she said as she made way for them. The three went in as Debbie shut the door. The apartment was very neat. Several, overflowing bookshelves lined the walls. Pictures of family, school stuff, and teenage clothes were scattered among tables and furniture. " Please, sit down." The four sat down in the chairs and the couch. " I haven't seen a vampire in about…..four years."

" The vampires do not keep in touch with you?" Gabriel asked.

" What idiots to stay away from a beautiful woman," Michael added in, making Debbie blush.

Jace smirked. Michael was stupid enough to hit on his hero's former lover.

" Yes well, after the War of Scars, the vampires thought it was best if they let me live a normal life. Much to my dismay." Her voice became weak and scratchy at the subject. " But I took my daughter to visit Annie four years ago. Darius was there visiting."

" Is your daughter here?" Gabriel inquired.

" Madeline? Yes, she's……this is about her isn't it?" Debbie's face looked solemn.

" Yes," Gabriel answered.

Debbie swallowed hard. " Please don't tell me she has to go through those Trials of Death. Please, I couldn't stand to lose her!"

Gabriel hushed her hysterical reaction.

" At this moment, the vampires are not concerned with her trials. It is merely that…….we need your family to come to Vampire Mountain," Gabriel blurted out.

" It's just me and Maddie," Debbie told them. " And, well…..and I'm pregnant."

" So you have a boyfriend?" Michael accused.

" No….."

" A husband?"

" No I..."

" A wife?"

" No!" she yelled. Michael became quiet. " I'm trying to move on a little with my life. But after what I've seen the world has to offer, no human could replace Darren." Her face was glowing. " But I got a donor from a sperm bank. I tried to find someone who looked like Darren. He was close enough."

The group was silent for a moment.

" Your daughter is here, yes?" Gabriel asked. Debbie nodded. " Very well then. We will need to leave as soon as possible."

" What!" Debbie exclaimed. " I'm pregnant! I'm a teacher! I'm underdressed!" she exclaimed, motioning to her sweats and long t-shirt.

" For one, you're smoking hot for a pregnant, badly dressed, teacher," Michael insisted. " And two, we need to leave now or you _three_ will die!"

Michael was surely abrasive, but it did the job. Debbie sighed and flipped her hair. She turned and went down a small hallway. She knocked on a door and entered. It was probably belonging to one, Madeline Hemlock-Shan.

" You need to back off," Gabriel whispered harshly to Michael.

" Back off what?" Michael replied whispering.

" Debbie. This is not a social visit. We are here on official business!"

" Fine," Michael sighed. " But if I back off, then you have to start using contractions!"

Gabriel snarled before punching Michael in the arm. Michael winced quietly. An awkward silence filled the room. After a while, Debbie came out of the room alone.

" Maddie doesn't want to go," Debbie said. " Who would want to refuse going to a mysterious mountain in the night with three handsome strangers?"

" One of them more handsome than the other two," Michael added slyly.

" Did you tell her about the vampires?" Gabriel asked.

" She knows about them, but I was hoping one of you could explain them to her," she said, chewing her lip nervously.

" Alright. Joshua, you go," Gabriel commanded.

" That's perfect!" Debbie exclaimed. " Unless you're actually in you late twenties of something."

" It's Jace and I'm still fourteen," he replied.

" Excellent," she said. " So is Maddie."

Jace took a breath and a step forward. He cautiously approached the ajar door. He looked back at their encouraging faces. With wobbly hands he pushed open the door slowly. He peaked inside and saw her.

She was laying on her bed prone, listening to a CD player and reading a book. Her mother's dark skin and her father's fair skin gave her a glamorous olive tone. She had her mom's hair, long, dark, and flowing. More traits of her mom included the full lips and thin face. Anyone who knew Darren could see her resemblance of him. His eyes, his nose, and his basic facial structure. Its as if Darren was made into a hot, girl version of himself.

" Who the hell are you?"

" Jace Raine, fellow vampire," he said simply.

" Get out you freak!" she said cruelly.

" You have to come with us," Jace said.

" No way, I'm not going somewhere with some stranger," she said calmly.

" We're not strangers," Jace insisted. " We're both vampires and….."

" Stop saying that!" she cried out. " I'm not a freaking vampire and I don't have to go anywhere with a psycho lie you!"

Jace sat down on the bed. He yanked the headphones from her ears and threw the CD player on the ground. Maddie sat up and glared hatefully at Jace.

" We are both vampires," Jace stressed. " There are people out there who want to kill you. We are taking you and your mom to the vampire capital of the world to protect you."

Jace was angry. He was breathing deeply. Maddie smiled devilishly.

" You've got a crush on me."

" What?!" Jace exclaimed.

" You like me."

At that moment, that's when disaster struck. With disaster comes danger. With danger, usually comes guys with guns looking for blood.


	7. G is for Guns

Chapter 6

Gun shots snapped through the air from outside. A scream from outside was heard. Jace and Maddie ran to the living room. Debbie was clutching her chest as Gabriel and Michael were on the fire escape. They waited in anticipation before the brothers came back.

" Please tell me there's a drug lord in the building and the people with guns are after _him_!" Michael exclaimed.

" Danger reeks its ugly head," Gabriel noted as he paced the floor. " Girls, go and pack your belongings. I will delay our visitors. Michael and Joshua, each take a lady and take them away from here."

" May the gods be with you," Michael wished.

Gabriel nodded. He pulled out his short sword from a sheath strapped to his leg under his pants. He tied his long, golden hair back with a rubber band and went out the window. He jumped from the fire escape to fight the gunmen.

Both girls ran to their rooms. Michael and Jace stayed in the living room, waiting and planning.

" Jace, I'll take Debbie on the rooftops," he ordered the young half vampire. " You take Maddie and go out the back. Run like hell until you get miles away. If Gabe or I am alive, we'll find you."

" I have to take Maddie?" Jace gulped nervously. She gave the teenage boy a funny feeling.

" I don't think you're ready to carry a pregnant woman yet."

Jace rubbed his hands nervously. This was his first ever action with an enemy. His mentors were teaching him to fight, but he wasn't very good. Jace was never the violent type. Now he was forced to run from a fight. Vampires nor vampaneze were allowed to use guns, leaving vampets, vampirites, or….....….hunters.

The girls shuffled out with one bag each. Maddie had a backpack while Debbie carried a duffel bag. They both looked scared. Maddie tried to look brave, but her curvaceous body was shaking with fear.

" Come with me fair lady," Michael said as he extended his hand to Debbie. She handed him the bag which he put over his shoulder. He then took her hand and lead her out the window. He picked her up in his arms like a groom as he jumped and disappeared above. Jace turned to Maddie.

" Are you going to save me or what?" she barked with attitude.

Jace panicked for a second, but took control. He ran to the door and opened it.

" We're going downstairs and out the back," Jace said.

Maddie ran out the door and Jace followed. They ran to the right to the end of the hall. Maddie threw the door open and smashed Jace in the face. She actually laughed as she circled down the stairwell. Jace almost laughed as he almost had fun. Then he remembered they were trying to escape a death situation. That didn't mean it couldn't be a race.

Jace went to the staircase and looked down. He saw Maddie running down the stairs. Jace grabbed the railing and hurled himself over it. He plummeted down to the ground floor. He landed in a crouch on the bottom floor. He stood up as Maddie ran into him. She knocked him down and landed on him.

" Stupid vampire," she hissed as she had her body pressed against him. She got up and ran to the door.

" Hypocrite," he murmured as he got up.

He followed Maddie out the door into an alley. It was wide and garbage filled.

" Now where vampire boy?" she asked.

That's when Jace pushed Maddie to the ground. She spun awkwardly and……..snap! Her ankle twisted roughly. She cried out in pain as she fell behind a dumpster.

Jace ducked next to her behind the dumpster. More gun shots blasted past the alley. Maddie clutched her ankle as Jace stayed on bent knees. He glanced past the dumpster by an inch. A man stood at the mouth of the alley, shooting a pistol. He didn't wear the brown uniform of a vampet, nor the homeless attire of the vampirites. Instead he wore a white tunic and loose, blue pants with bright blue pirate boots. He looked like a mix between a Viking and a pirate.

Two things stuck out about him. One was his hair. He had bright green hair that stuck up like a porcupine. It only made his wide, green eyes look crazier. The second thing was his tunic. On the chest, was a blood red sun. And not blood as in the shade, it was actually painted in dried blood. Like crude finger painting.

Jace stayed squatted for a few more moments. He began to panic a little, now being forced to stand and fight. Jace took a deep breathe before taking action. He jumped up from his position using his vampire agility. He flew up into the air with great speed. Jace landed on the wall high above the gunman. He dug his nails into the bricks to stick.

The man slowly followed the super fast vampire. The hunter shot his pistol at Jace.

Jace jumped away from the wall to avoid the bullet. Jace plummeted down to the ground. He landed behind the man. The man was not quick enough for the vampire. Now Jace was behind the unsuspecting gunman. Jace had an opening to end this fight. An opening he didn't want.

Jace instinctively punched awkwardly at the man. His vampire strength made his weird punch feel like a major league home run. Jace had never punched anyone before, but it felt invigorating to send him falling to the ground. Jace sighed as the man lay unconscious. Jace went over to the dumpster.

" Are you okay?"

Maddie sneered at him.

" You may have broken my ankle and gotten me shot at, but otherwise I'm doing great."

" Can you walk?"

Maddie's powerful dark eyes burned into Jace.

" Fine then," Jace sighed as he bent over Maddie.

" What are you……."

Jace lifted Maddie up into his arms to carry her. He left the alley and carried the injured Maddie away from the danger.

* * *

Please read n' review!


	8. The Journey

Chapter 7

Jace carried Maddie through the streets for a long time. They didn't speak. At all. Jace wasn't used to having his hands _that_ close on the female figure. It was awkward. Sometimes Maddie would glance up at Jace. Sometimes Jace would glance down at Maddie. Sometimes they caught each other's stares by accident. Jace would hide a blush and Maddie would snarl to herself. They must have walked for half an hour.

" You know, this is kind of romantic vampire boy," Maddie said in the nicest tone she could. She didn't succeed well. " You plan this?"

" Yeah, I wanted to get shot at just so I could be with you," he snapped.

" Well I'm not so happy about it either," Maddie shot back, reverting to her usual ' bite heads off' attitude.

They walked in more silence. More blocks passed by until they ran into familiar faces. Michael and Debbie were sitting outside a café. Michael was eyeing school teacher as she nervously drank from her coffee. Debbie gasped when she the two walking towards them. Michael grinned in a ' way to go kid, I taught you well, chip off the old block' way.

" Oh my God," Debbie exclaimed. " Maddie, are you alright?

" I'm okay mom," her daughter calmed as she was set down and helped into a chair.

Jace sat down next to Michael as Debbie worried over Maddie like a mother does. Michael beamed at Jace. Jace knew what Michael was thinking. He wanted to change the unspoken, but thought subject.

" Where's Gabe?" Jace asked.

" He's on his way," Michael answered, while still smiling. " But knowing my big bro, he's probably toying with the pirate people. I bet he's torturing them and just prolonging the end for every ounce of pain. All without using contractions."

" Is that so Michael?" came a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Gabriel standing right behind them. His hair was ruffled a bit and he was sweating. He also had a bullet wound in his left shoulder. He took no notice.

" Gabe! Great to see you!" Michael said.

" What happened to your shoulder?" Jace asked quickly.

" A minor injury," he pacified. " Nothing to worry about."

Gabriel sat down. The group started recounting their tales of escape. After finishing, the brainstormed ideas and theories of their assailants.

" Rogue vampets?" Jace proposed.

" It'd make sense," Debbie added. " With the whole vampaneze versus vampire feud."

" Actually, our clans have reached a formal understanding since the War of Scars," Gabriel informed her.

" But who says all the vampaneze and vampets are on the same page?" Michael suggested.

" I am confident on their loyalty," said Gabriel. " Instead, I think our minor pest problem has gotten out of hand."

" Pest problem?" Jace asked.

" Hunters," Michael said. " They used to be like little bugs that would get one of us once in a while."

" But it seems they have grown in numbers _and_ in strength," Gabriel said.

" Oh please," Michael mocked. " What's a bunch of humans with guns going to do. We're vampires damn it. We're super fast, super strong predators of the night."

The group was taking in the arguments.

" This group was obviously become strong enough to be seen as a threat by the Princes," Gabriel stated. " Let us leave for Vampire Mountain immediately, to see what the Princes think."

And with that, the group got up and ready to leave. Maddie sat in her chair and gave Jace a look. Her dark, alluring eyes dug into his soul.

" Gabe, can you carry Maddie?" Jace asked.

" I am sorry Joshua, but I cannot. I must be ready if the hunters attack once again."

Jace groaned. He'd rather not carry a beautiful, quick mouthed girl in his arms for miles. Jace stood in front of her as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He cringed at her cold touch. He lifted her with ease and settled her in his arms. The group continued on, towards Vampire Mountain.

* * *

The travelers slept in one of the caves set for vampires to rest. Michael, Debbie, and Gabriel each had their own coffin, much to Michael's displeasure. With one coffin left, Maddie ran at it ( her ankle much better) and called it her own. Jace was open to offering it to her, but her attitude angered him.

* * *

Jace's dream was very…….odd. It was very vague and made up of short bursts of interaction. There was the blonde girl crying in the corner. She had a white dress on as she sat facing the corner. She rested her face in her knees as she cried heavily. Then there came the dark haired beauty. Rich, caramel skin dressed in a black, more revealing dress. She danced exotically as she approached him. Her face was not shown in the dream. The two girls cycled quickly, making Jace dizzy.

Another set of interaction, was a man. He was approaching him from the right side. Green features, a red sun, a pistol in one hand. The three scenes shuffled in Jace's mind. They soon mixed, becoming one moment. The man with the gun against Jace's head, the girl in black slithering against his body, the girl in white crying in the corner. The setting flashed to black and Jace was awoken with a tonguing sensation in his mouth.

Jace opened his eyes to see a wolf licking his lips. Jace cursed as he instantly rolled away. He saw Maddie laughing at the mouth of the cave. She called the wolf over to her and it followed.

" Bad Trixie! I said lick his nose only. But that was even funnier."

Maddie pet the wolf's head before it scampered out into the snow. Maddie smiled, which was rare, as she looked out onto the desolate region. Jace wiped his mouth with his shirt before sitting at the opposite side of the entrance.

" If you're not going to use the coffin, why do I have to sleep on the ground?" Jace asked.

" Calm down vampire boy," she replied. " I couldn't sleep and thought I'd take a midnight break."

" Exited?" he asked in a nice tone.

" Yup," she answered in an oddly nice tone. " I'm finally going to know what I am."

" Well, I'm a newborn vampire, but I'm getting the hang of it. You were born a vampire. Shouldn't you be used to it?"

" Don't think you know everything about me," she said, keeping the polite tone. " The vampire stuff happened when I hit puberty. I was stronger, faster, thirsting for blood. None of my friends noticed but……they'll notice now."

A comfortable silence overtook them. Jace bravely nudged closet to her.

" I bet you had a lot of boyfriends," he blurted out. She shot him a harsh look. " I mean…….like male friends. Just because……you….uh……..you're so…….just because you look the way you do."

' Like I said," Maddie hissed, reverting back to her usual self. " Don't think you know everything about me."

Maddie stormed back into the cave and into her coffin. Jace groaned at his own stupidity. Not so much for saying something stupid, but being stupid. He kept getting involved with her when she obviously didn't like him. He was infatuated with her. Jace laid back down and went back to sleep, ready to reach Vampire Mountain that following night.

* * *

Merry end of the weekend! Here's your present!

Read and Review


	9. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Chapter 8

The travelers were let into Vampire Mountain by the guards. The group went into the cave through the main tunnel. Jace could feel his chest tense with anticipation. Vampire Mountain was so huge and had an air of majesty. This was a center of the vampire world. Home to every vampire, including Jace.

Vampires crowded the first main hallway. They all looked to the group in wonder and awe. They must have heard of the return of Debbie Hemlock and the arrival of the only child of Darren Shan. Someone was yelling from the back of the crowd. The people were being parted to make an aisle. Out came a sunburned vampire in purple loins with green hair. The Prince, Vancha March.

" Debbie!" he exclaimed as he ran to the group.

" Vancha!" Debbie squealed back. They met in the middle before Vancha took her in his arms. He lifted her up in a hug. "Easy big guy. I'm pregnant."

Vancha let her down as he smiled. He held her hands as they quickly started to catch up. Out of the aisle came a small………being in a blue robe. Technically, he was a Little Person. He was Harkat Mulds, the quartermaster of Vampire Mountain.

" Debbie!" he wheezed from his deformed mouth. The Little Person hobbled over to Debbie. She hugged her waist as she returned his hug. "Nice to see you again."

" Oh! Harkat I missed you!"

The three friends continued their little reunion. They shuffled back into the crowd as reminisced.

"I've never seen my mom so……happy," Maddie observed.

"According to the story, those are your dad's closest friends," Jace commented, standing next to her.

"I got to hear this story," Maddie said.

"I'll tell it to you," Jace offered.

"But not from you," Maddie snapped.

The two grew quiet. It was Gabriel that broke the ice wall between them.

"We must go to the Hall of Princes now children," he said bluntly. He started down the hallway, followed by Michael, Jace, and Maddie. "Jace will have to be tried against the Princes," he said. "No doubt he faces the trials," he muttered.

The group walked through a couple of hall. They were large, tunnels that were lit by either torches or glowing moss that grew on the ceiling. The four soon arrived at the Hall of Princes. The large, tall doors were already open, with a guard standing on either side. Gabriel spoke to them briefly before they were allowed in.

The hall was very big, appropriate for a throne room. On a platform, sat four thrones. Around the platform were curved, wooden benches. It resembled a church with its pews and aisles. The group walked slowly down the aisle. Jace was so nervous, that he jumped when the doors slammed shut. His heart was racing as he approached the leaders of his people.

Maddie shuffled into the second bench as the three Raines stood in front of the platform. On the platform, were three vampires. Jace instantly recognized the General, Mylana Regale. She stood next to the thrones, looking ever so serious in her tight, leather, warrior's outfit. Her short brown hair intensified the look of her matching eyes.

Only two of the Princes were in attendance. They sat one throne apart, looking very menacing, staring down at Jace. One of them was dressed in all black. His clothes were matched by his shiny black hair, his dark eyes, and raven-like features. His mouth was a straight line as his serious face quickly ran over Jace. The other prince was a different story.

He had slicked back brown hair and a perfect face. He wore a devilishly handsome smirk as he intertwined his fingers. He was dressed in a dark blue, expensively tailored suit. He wore a ring on his finger, which he often touched.

"Gabriel and Michael, Raine," the dark one said in a soft, but powerful voice. "You have blooded a child. Have you not heard the story of Larten Crepsley?"

"Or have you and are trying to reincarnate his work?" challenged the other one in a mocking voice.

"It was a mistake," Gabriel protested. "The boy was dying from a scuffle between a vampaneze and me."

" Excuse me," Michael intervened like a child. " But does General Regale have to be here. She's giving me the creeps."

Gabriel hung his head at his brother. Mylana and the dark one both snarled. The extravagant one laughed.

" I'm afraid not," he said. " Vancha has run off somewhere and Arrow is the replacement Prince. Mylana must stand in, but to only watc_h. She __is _going to be one of us."

" What!" Gabriel and Michael exclaimed.

" Yes, Mylana is set to become the first Vampire Princess at the end of this Council," the dark haired one stated.

" Now back to business," the other said. " The child must go through the Trials of Death, as did Darren Shan. The same rules apply," he said before stroking his ring lovingly.

" What is the boy's name?" the dark one asked.

Everyone looked at Jace. He stepped forward and bowed his head (guessing that was the custom). He looked at the brown haired one first, but turned to the dark one. The vampire with the dark features was equally intimidating as the other prince, but he had an air of kindness about him. No matter how small his kindness was, it was still easier to address him than the other, seemingly evil Prince.

" My name is Joshua Christian Raine," he said nervously before swallowing his dry throat. " But I usually go by Jace."

" Well then, _Jace._ I am the Prince Mika Ver Leth," the dark one announced.

" And I am the Prince Vladek Zaja. I hope you live long enough to enjoy your stay."

* * *

" So I'll only stay alive if I win these life threatening trials?" Jace asked.

" Yes," Gabriel answered coldly.

The two walked down a smaller tunnel. The walls were lined with rooms for boarding. Gabriel was bringing Jace to his room as Michael brought Maddie to hers. They reached Jace's cell and stopped. Gabriel said his farewells, before leaving. Jace turned to the door and opened it.

The place was one large room. A desk was in three of the corners. A hammock was next to each wall. Two looked to be taken, only the right side was empty. It seemed that Jace had two roommates, one whom was sitting in the hammock opposite the door.

" Who are you?" the guy asked from his hammock.

" I'm Jace Raine, your new roommate," Jace said, extending his hand.

The guy smiled. " Awesome, I'm Cato Tamas."

Cato stood up and shook Jace's hand. He had a friendly aura about him. He was taller than the average height Jace. Cato was older than Jace, at least looked older. He looked like he was eighteen of nineteen. He had a darker shade of white skin and long black hair than curled to his shoulders. The word "gypsy" described him perfectly.

" I'm guessing this is my side of the room," Jace said, pointing to the right wall.

" Yup," Cato said, sitting on the hammock, but keeping his feet on the floor. " This is obviously mine and that's," he pointed to the left side, " is Darius's."

" You guys good roommates or should I ask for an exchange," Jace joked, drawing a chuckle from Cato.

" I'd like to think of myself as roommate of the year. Darius is a different story."

" He a slob or something?"

" No, not at all. In fact, he's not here most of the time." Jace sighed, but Cato wasn't finished. " But when he _is_ here, he's kind of a jerk. All because he's the great Darius Shan."

" Our roommate is Darius Shan!" Jace exclaimed.

" I take it you've heard the story," Cato remarked.

" The son of the Lord of the Vampaneze and nephew of Darren Shan is living in the same room as us!"

" Is that good or bad?" Cato asked.

" Well, I've never boarded with anyone, nevertheless………is he considered royalty."

" He is revered by many, but not technically royalty. The only special treatment anyone gets are the Princes and Kross."

" Kross?"

" Kross March, son of the Prince Vancha."

" He's the twin born from Evanna the…….….sorceress?"

" Yeah, he's set to become a Prince when his father dies. They treat him like a prince, even thought he has none of the responsibility."

" He sounds stuck up."

" Nah, he's cool and nice."

A pause brew between the newly made friends.

" There a clock in here or what?" Jace asked.

" We have a bell," Cato said before Jace made a face. " It rings once every half hour and twice to mark the hour. Why?"

" I have to report for the my trials at the start of the next hour," Jace calmly.

" You're taking the trials? Now?" Jace nodded. " Wow, I've been a half vampire for 8 years and I'm still not ready."

" They can't be that bad, I mean would they really kill a kid?"

Cato hid his face from Jace. He bit his lip in thought before hopping off his hammock.

" I have to show you something."

Cato opened the door and went out. Jace shrugged and followed him.

* * *

" Stakes?" Jace gasped as Cato told him about the Hall of Death.

" Yup, and if you don't die the first time, they'll drop you again."

" Yikes," Jace gulped.

" Yikes is right. About 38% of vampires fail their Trials of Initiation. Most of them are the young. You're only the second _child _vampire to go through the trials, after Darren Shan."

" Any chance of getting out of this?" Jace asked hopelessly.

" I doubt you'll become a Prince like Darren did, but…….yeah you don't look fit enough to pass the trials."

" Thanks for the support."

" But with a lot of training you could maybe pass. Or perhaps run away."

" You think so?"

" It's not _un_-heard of. Three centuries ago there was a vampire, Murdue Keahon. He failed on his second trial with a stupid mistake. As he was about to be dropped, somehow he escaped. He picked the lock and stood on the harness. As it dropped, he jumped. He landed, but broke his foot. He ran for the door, but was killed on spot before he got away."

" How do you know so much about this?" Jace asked Cato.

" I'm more of a scholar than a brawler." A bell rung, making Jace jump. He looked to Cato, who looked worried. " For whom the bells tolls, the bell tolls for thee."

" Very reassuring," Jace commented.

He turned to the door and left the Hall of Death to face his trials.


	10. My First Trial

Chapter 9

" Number four! The Blooded Boars!" Mika announced. Jace swallowed hard as he stepped back. He looked sideways at Michael, then at Gabriel. They kept straight faces, offering no support. " You have twenty four hours to prepare. May the gods give you luck."

The three vampires bowed before leaving the Hall of Princes. Gabriel and Michael walked in the front, leading Jace to the Hall of Games.

" Should I be worried? They're just wild pigs right?"

" Boars are much tougher, especially when they're juiced up on vampire blood," Michael commented lightly.

" Come now Joshua, we must train you in the art of fighting as much as we can," Gabriel said urgently.

Jace sighed as they hurried down the hall. It was a short trip yo the Hall of Games. The three entered one of the three rooms. Something that resembled an amateur wrestling mat was in the center. A large, burly man was wrestling with two, skinnier men. He easily floated around them, took them down, and flipped them over. The strong man got one of the guys in a headlock and started rapidly punching his face. Blood squirted onto the mat. The winner got up and let the losers crawl away in pain. He turned around and walked toward the Raine vampires. Jace held back a gasp as he saw the man had no eyes.

" Vanez, looking good," Michael greeted. " You should see yourself."

" I don't need eyes to see how good I like," he said with a smile.

" Joshua, this is Vanez Blane, the games master of the mountain," Gabriel said, introducing Jace to Vanez. " Vanez will help with your training."

" You don't have eyes," was the first thing Jace uttered out.

" And?" Vanez asked.

" I can't fight a blind guy."

The three adult vampire laughed. Jace looked at each of them awkwardly.

" Boy, you are standing four feet away from me and are so nervous your heart is rapidly beating." Jace's jaw dropped. " Now then, shall we start your training."

* * *

Training with Vanez Blane could easily make a US Marine cry. They planned to use every hour of the twenty four hours they had. 4 hours of training with a hour of rest in between each. At the start of every hour, Jace did 300 push-ups and 300 sit-ups. The rest of the session involved fighting. Basically it was just Vanez, Gabriel, and even Michael, tossing and beating Jace. They also practiced with weapons, including swords, daggers, and spears. Jace miserably failed at everything. The rests helped, but Jace looked forward to the last for hours of preparation, only because he could actually sleep that time.

During Jace's second rest, he laid in his hammock and talked to Cato in their room. His arms were aching, his legs were tensing, and every nerve of his body was paralyzed.

" So that following year, Prince Fredor Morsh took the idea to his fellow princes. They accepted the ideas, but it was Prince Raal Ghast who suggested the vampire blood. The Blooded Boars aren't one of the more frequent trials, but most succeed, save Darren Shan. It basically a primitive fight to the death."

" Unless history has any tips for me, please stop talking," Jace groaned.

The bell rang twice, signaling the turn of the hour.

" The bells tolls for thee Jace," Cato commented.

Jace whimpered before he rolled off the hammock to go back to hell.

* * *

Jace's third break went the same way. More of Cato's mindless stories. This time about a vampire named Gil who lost his hand to the boars. Jace's last break different. Something…….odd happened.

Jace and Cato were going to visit Maddie and her roommate. Jace walked slowly in pain as Cato babbled on about the boar farm deep within the mountain. They stopped at the door where Harkat the Little Person told them. Jace was so out of reality, on pain and annoyance for Cato. Jace opened the door without knocking, which proved to be a mistake.

" Maddie, are you in ther……." Jace froze.

Maddie stood in their direct line of sight, facing away from them. The two seemed to lose their ability to hold their mouths closed. They gawked at her dark hair parted over her right shoulder. Her caramel skin glistened, all of her skin. Maddie was butt-naked, her towel uselessly covering her unseen front.

" GET OUT!" she screamed over her left shoulder.

The boys immediately shut the door. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

" Cato?" a girl's voice called from the hall. The boys turned to the right. They saw a boy with his arm around the girl's shoulders. They were both blond, the girl's hair waving past her shoulders, the boy's like a silk blanket almost touching his shoulders. The boy was much taller than the girl, about the height of the six one Cato. The blondes looked like Cato, age wise of eighteen.

" Christy, hey," Cato greeted as the couple stood in front of them.

" Hi," she squeaked in a high pitched, child like voice. Although her body was far more……… developed than any child's. " Did you just walk in on my naked roommate?"

" Yeah," Cato replied shamefully. " Hi Darius."

The blond boy, Darius Shan, had been sizing up Jace.

" Who's the emo punk?" was the first thing he said.

" I'm Jace and I'm not emo," he said before brushing his long black hair from his eyes.

" Whatever you say kid. I'm Darius," he said flatly.

" And I'm Christy!" the short blonde girl chirped. " And my roommate's name is Maddie."

" Yeah, I know," Jace replied. " I came here with her. I also broke her ankle."

Darius let out a cocky snicker.

" Shame on you," she said before playfully slapping his gut. Jace let out a chuckle. " Shame on you too." Christy punched Jace on the arm. " Maddie may be a little rough shelled, but she's my friend."

" Did she tell you that?" Jace challenged.

" No, but I'm everyone's friend!"

" Okay, well I have a trial to face," Jace announced. " Nice meeting you."

" Good luck!" Christy sang.

" Don't die," Darius remarked.

* * *

Jace stood in the pit surrounded by a wooden face and cheering vampires. The ground was dirt and weapons were scattered around the death circle. Jace tried to keep his breath in check. Jace picked up a small sword at faced the gate. The doors opened and the two boars immediately charged out. Jace readied his sword as he entered a fight to the death.

* * *

Please review homies!


	11. Boars and Spiders

Chapter 10

The boar charged snarling toward Jace. Jace ran to it, his short sword held up ready to strike. Jace soon got close to the crazed boar. Jace jumped in the air, aiming to jump over it. He swung his sword downward to strike the beast. What Jace didn't know, is that even crazy animals have the ability to think. The boar did think and countered Jace's leap.

The boar leaped up to collide with Jace. Jace couldn't bring his sword down fast enough so he was hit. The boar butted his head into Jace's legs. The boar's strength caused Jace to flip through the air. His sword flew from his grasp. Jace twirled through the air before landing hard on his back. The boar had just made him look like a fool in front of hundreds of vampires.

Jace shook of the trauma of the hit. He quickly surveyed his surroundings. The first thing he saw were menacing brown eyes and a handsome, smug face. Prince Vladek was smirking down at the battle. Jace quickly looked away to find the closest weapon. He saw a small dagger laying at the wooden fence. Jace looked back to the boars. They were flanking out on either side of Jace. They were drooling, their wild eyes fixed on their prey. Jace immediately dived for the dagger. He picked it up and held it ready for the boars.

The one to the left of him ran at Jace. The boar had incredible speed. Jace bent his knees slightly, ready to pounce. The boar ducked his head and tried to bite Jace. The vampire hopped out of the way. He stiff armed the boar like a football player as he successfully dodged the attack. Jace landed on his feet and looked back at the boar. It had hit the fence head on, hurting itself. Jace flipped over his dagger, so his thumb was at its butt and the blade facing downward. Jace lunged at the boar, ready to stab it.

With two hands, Jace plunged the knife into the boar's back, making it cry in pain. With the dagger in its back, the boar started to buck and run around in pain. Jace held onto the handle as the boar circled the pit in pain. Jace was swung around like a rag doll, but clutched on like a desperate bull rider. Jace thumped against the ground repeatedly, hurting his legs and back. His hands and arms strained with the increasing strength of the bull. Jace felt the boar slow down as the blood flowed from its wound and down Jace's arms. The boar limped to a stop as it bowed in pain. Jace got to his feat, but still held the dagger in place. Jace stood in pain and actually took a rest. A growl was heard, causing Jace to snap out of his rest.

The other boar ran at Jace in a craze. Jace sighed as his body ached. He was too weak to pull the knife out, but he had to dodge the boar's charge. Jace tensed his legs and jumped up. Jace went up high, but soon came landing on the boar. Jace kicked his feet of the boar's back, sending him forward and the boar backwards. Jace clumsily landed on all fours and looked back. The boar was sent into the injured one, sending them both to the floor. Jace instantly scampered up and went for a weapon. He picked up a spear and a mace. He faced the uninjured boar and ready for the next round.

The beast carefully approached Jace, shaking its head and breathing heavily. The boar ran at him again, teeth and tusks dripping with saliva. Jace lifted the spear and threw it at the boar, aiming for the creature's open mouth. Jace hadn't practiced his aiming, causing him to miss its mouth. The spear lodged into the ground right before the animal. The boar was hit in the face by the spear's wooden body.

Jace quickly ran past the boar to the opposite side of the pit. On his way, Jace swung the mace at the boar, digging the spikes into it's side. The boar cried out in pain as Jace ran at the other boar. Jace swung the mace at the injured beast. The mace beat hard against the boar's head, causing it to collapse. The boar fell heavily. One down, one to go.

An intense force caused Jace to fall forward. Jace's torso ached as he felt blood leak from two piercing in his back. Jace landed on his stomach, but struggled to get up. He saw the boar roar as it readied to attack. The crowd of vampires cheered loudly, clouding Jace's mind. The boar trotted to Jace, but broke out into a run. The animal raised onto its hind legs, opening its jaws to bite into the young vampire. From his squatting position, Jace extended his legs to ram into the boar. The two collided into each other's torsos. Jace pushed against the large boar, his arms and legs aching in pain. The boar was as tall as him and twice as heavy. Jace gave it hell and started to lift the beast.

Jace's arms wrapped around the boar's hair covered body. Jace's lower back and shoulders almost snapped in half as he lifted the boar well off the ground. Jace held the monster in the air for a moment as he basked in the applause of the vampires. He threw the beast to the ground, a heavy thud following. Jace shook his hair from his face as he looked around the arena. He limped to the center and picked up a long sword rapidly. Jace lifted the sword and pounced at the prone boar. Jace stabbed into the boar, impaling it. The boar squirmed under the sword before it stopped dead. Jace sighed, smiled, then fell on his back on the floor.

* * *

The waterfall beat against Jace's body, making for an uncomfortable shower. At least the freezing cold water soothed and massaged Jace's aching muscles. Jace cleaned the small cuts the boars' tusks made in his back. Jace spent a good half hour relaxing in the Hall of Perta Vin- Grahl. Jace heard footsteps coming in his direction. Jace poked his head out of the waterfall to see his visitor. A dark haired, dark skinned girl dressed in baggy clothes came sultry walking to him.

" Maddie! Uh……..what are you doing here?"

" It's a washroom, what do you think? I'm going to take a bath," she said, standing a few feet from the waterfall. " Mind if I join you?"

" Uhhhh……….please don't."

" Don't worry," she assured. " I can see everything I need to from here."

" The water isn't transparent," he replied in an unsure manner.

" Keep telling yourself that."

" So why are here? It's not a free show so get naked or leave," Jace said, regaining his confidence.

Maddie smirked. " The Princes want to see you now. They were going to send that Cato guy, but I offered to beat him up to take his place. He's a real whimp."

" I'll be there in a few," Jace said.

Maddie raised her eyebrows as she turned to walk away. Her hips swayed as she left the cave. Jace sighed

* * *

" Number nine!" Mika called out. " The Cave of Spiders! May the gods be with you."

" You have forty six hours until the trial," Vancha added.

The hall dispersed as Gabriel, Michael, and Jace exited.

" I'm guessing I'm going to be in a cave with vicious spiders, right?" Jace asked.

" Yes," Gabriel answered.

" And it's going to be pitch black with the only light from the glowing green eyes of the spiders," Michael added.

" Anything else I should know?"

" The spiders range in size from medium-sized rats….." Gabriel started.

" To big-ass dogs," Michael finished.

Jace cursed under his breath. " Damn, I hate spiders."

* * *

Read and review!

Special shout out to Duchessa24 for being so supportive!


	12. Boars and Spiders 2

Chapter 11

The Hall of Kheldon Lurt. Five young vampires sit at a table, eating soup and bread. The blond boy nuzzles the blond girl's neck as they are lost in their own world. The dark skinned girl and the black haired boy forcefully listen to the other boy's story.

"……..so Riko Guldo told the princes about this cave. In fact, it was a young Paris Skyle that this cave be used as a trial. By now they have perfected their control over the spiders, using a series of doors to organize their attack pattern."

Jace bit into his bread as he stared into his soup. His mind was elsewhere, frightfully thinking about the trials. He had survived his first trial, but there were four more deadly challenges to face.

" You don't go to school yet you spend all your time learning?" Maddie sardonically commented.

" Yes," Cato replied. " And I could tell you about it privately some time."

Jace heard this and spit out his bread.

" No thanks," Maddie said in her most polite tone. It was still sarcastic.

" Oh right. You're Jace's girl."

Maddie flipped. She stood up and grabbed Cato's neck. She dug her fingers into his skin, hurting his pressure points.

" No I'm not," she hissed as Cato squirmed under her grip. Jace tried to hide a laugh, but Maddie caught him as well. " Did you tell him that?" She used her other hand to grab Jace's neck and hurt him. Both boys were writhing in pain under the powerful girl.

" Nice one cuz," Darius smugly commented.

Earlier in the meal, the group had realized that Darius and Maddie were technically cousins. Whether it was from a Darren and Annie point of view or a Darren and Steve point of view. The twins from Evanna, Vancha, and Gannen were their cousins as well. All the twisted grandchildren of Mr. Tiny.

" Excuse me," came a voice from behind Maddie. Everyone turned to the voice. A guy who looked to be fourteen, like Jace and Maddie, stood there. " Am I interrupting something?"

" Not much Kross," Darius remarked. " Just our cousin Madeline beating up the wimp and the newcomer."

" Well in any case, you there, Jace, may I have a word with you?" He spoke in a dignified, intelligent manner. Jace nodded. He stood up and followed Kross away. They walked a short way to an empty section. Kross sat at one bench and Jace sat facing him on the other.

" What's this about?" Jace asked simply.

" Well first, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kross March." This guy truly was the son of Vancha March. He had short cropped hair. Opposite his father's wild hair, but the same shade of green. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt with matching pants. He was muscular with various scars on his body. His skin was darker than the pale white of normal vampires, making it more of a bronze shade.

" Jace Raine. I've heard a lot about you," Jace said respectively.

" I do carry quite a reputation, but I merely go along with the stories," he said modestly. " My cousin Darius usually hides in the shadows to avoid his responsibility. I for one have taken the vocation of playing figurehead to the future of the vampires."

" So you have no power, but people still treat you like royalty?"

" You can put it that way," Kross said intelligently. " Back on subject, I'd like to congratulate you on your success today." Jace nodded. " I wish you luck on your future trials. But not just because we're friends. Well,…….we're not even friends. Not yet though."

" Excuse me, but where is this going?" Jace awkwardly asked.

" _I was hoping that if you pass your…………excuse me, __when _you pass your trials, we could become allies. Whispers tell me that when I become Prince, I must gain a powerful ally to become successful."

" What kind of whispers?" Jace asked fascinated. " And why me?"

" Whispers from a friend. And from what the whispers have told me and from why I've seen, you are destined to become a prevailing person and a worthy ally."

" So let me get this right," Jace grasped. " You want me to win just because you're scouting for me to be your future partner in ruling?"

" In a nutshell," Kross finalized. " Goodbye for now Jace. May the gods be with you."

With that Kross left Jace alone. Jace sat there, deep in thought. Kross was an interesting person. He was mysterious, intelligent, charming, and he had a hidden agenda. He seemed to know the possible future and was already planning for his own success. Jace could not decide if Kross was trustworthy or not. Jace confirmed that he would keep an eye on him. Jace proceeded to get up and walked over back to his group. He decided to leave the situation alone and rest up until his next trial.

* * *

When the door closed, the light went with it. The cave was pitch black. No light at all. Jace had surveyed the cave when he entered. It was quite wide and long. Stalagmites were scattered around the area. As were small and large separate rocks. The cave was silent as Jace waited for the trial to begin. He bent down and picked up a rock the size of a football. Jace heard chains being retracted and doors creaking open. The trial had begun.

Green lights appeared from two holes on either side of the cave. Two small green lights radiated from rat sized vessels. The spider's eyes glowed green. Only the area around the spiders was lit. Jace stood in the darkness as he awaited the spiders. The monsters scurried quickly toward Jace. Their eight feet beating against the rock. The spiders crept closer, giving Jace a better look.

The spiders were black and hairy in a disgusting way. Their fang filled mouths hung open, drooling green venom. The spiders soon came within striking distance of Jace. He slightly panicked at the sight of the hideous animals. Jace threw the rock he held at the spider on the right. The spider burst with a sickening squishing sound. Green body fluids squirted all over the ground. They provided a greater, more permanent light source. Jace focused on the second one.

The spider leapt high up toward Jace. The young vampire punched at the spider with his right hand. The area was dark and the spider was small, making Jace miss. The spider gracefully landed on Jace arm, instantly hurting him. The hair on the spiders legs was razor sharp, letting them pierce into Jace's skin. Jace cried out in pain as he swung his arm around for freedom. The spider clung to him viciously. Jace used his left hand to grab the spider. Its hairs stung into his palm. Jace drove through the pain and yanked the spider from his arm. Jace pulled back his arm and threw the spider at the wall. The splatter of green glowing juices let Jace know the spider was dead. The cave was silent again.

The sounds of the chains rang through the room. The doors opened and two pairs of green eyes appeared. These eyes were higher up, showing that these spiders were larger. Judging from the position, the spiders were the size of wolves. Jace instantly ran for a weapon. Near the splatter covered wall, stood a stalagmite. Jace kicked it, trying to knock it down. His first kicked failed miserably, but his second kick succeeded. Jace picked up the sword sized spike. Jace turned to the spiders, ready to fight them.

The wolf-sized spiders slowly approached Jace. They came up to his chest and looked like bigger versions of the little ones. The spider on the right broke out into a scurry. Jace held his spike like a javelin. As the spider ran at Jace, he attacked. He stabbed at the spider with the stone weapon. The point dug into the spider's front left leg. It pierced the leg, severing it in half. The spider stumbled to the right. Jace turned back to it. Jace lunged with the spike and went to stab the spider.

Jace impaled the spider's torso with the rock. The green fluid squirted like newly found oil. Jace dodged the splatter, but kept his weapon in his enemy. The spider weakened and slumped down dying. Jace twisted the spike to guarantee death. As the injured spider died, the second spider attacked.

Jace was knocked to the ground as the other spider laid on top of him. Jace had released the spike, leaving Jace unarmed. The spider bit at Jace, hungry for his flesh. Jace pushed against the monster's torso, its hairs making his hands bleed. The spider was heavy plus it was pushing against Jace. The pain in the vampire's wounds left him weakened. The spider won the bout partially. Jace deflected it to the side, but the beast still bit him. The spider's fangs sunk deep into his left forearm. Pain surged up his arm. Jace squirmed under the monster as it tightened its jaw. Jace twisted his right arm out from under the spider. Jace reached around for any nearby weapon. Jace's fingers crept upon a baseball-sized stone. Jace picked it up and attacked the spider.

Jace smashed the rock into the spider repeatedly. The stone crushed the beast's head, causing it to go limp. The spider's jaw unclenched, allowing Jace to pull back his injured arm. After beating the spider's dead, Jace rolled the spider away from him and got up. Green splatter had covered himself and more of the ground. Now the cave was slightly lit by the glowing green liquid. Jace jogged over and kicked down another stalagmite. He held it ready it his painful hands. The chains slithered again, signaling more spiders.

The floor lit up in green. Tens of the green eyed spiders came from the open door. A flood of spiders covered the floor, coming straight at Jace. They were like a swarm of rats, instead they were spiders. Jace held his weapon at the ready. The spiders attacked.

Jace swung the spike at the army of spiders. His sweep took out the first row of monsters. The downed spiders got back up and continued their assault. Jace quickly hopped back as he continually swung the stone weapon in his bloody hands. The spiders were merely delayed in their attack. Jace's arms grew weak from swinging, his left searing in pain. The vampire panted in exhaustion. The spiders kept coming, their hundreds of feet beating against the ground.

Green eyes shined from above Jace. He glanced up to see the eyes shuffling around the ceiling, concealed in darkness. The monster stopped right above Jace. The small spiders on the floor stopped in silence. Jace stared above him as the spider dropped. Jace aimed his spike up and attacked. With a clean, quick thrust the weapon impaled the falling spider. The cat sized spider instantly died. Jace then used the spider to his advantage. He took the spike and attacked the small army, using the dead spider like a blunt mop. Jace crushed a chunk of the front force. The plan failed when the spiders climbed onto the spike. Jace tossed it into the mass and jogged away.

The army was half of what it was before. The spiders darted to Jace from across the cave. Jace had his back to the wall. He tried to think for a way to beat them. He looked around the cave for a weapon. He found it behind him. He was near the part of the wall that was covered in splatter. The wall was weak. This part was made of individual rocks, ready to fall. Jace had to give it a shot.

Jace grabbed a lower rock and yanked it from the wall. In one flow, the wall crumbled. They fell in unison, the rocks making a landslide. The spiders were too late to dodge the attack. The rocks tumbled down and crushed the spiders. All the spiders were killed, except for one in the back. Jace squished it with the rock in his hands. Jace stood in victory, wishing for the vampires to come.

Another door opened. One set of green eyes appeared. They were high up. The spider was well over a foot taller than Jace. The monster was gigantic, with red stripes on its torso. This spider was different and it was coming for Jace.

The vampire charged the spider. Jace didn't give a damn about life or death anymore. He was in pain, he was weak, he wanted it over. Jace stared into the ugly beast's face as he attacked. Jace dived under the spider. He landed hard on the rock and was now lying prone under the monster. Jace looked for a stone. A small stalagmite was near his head. He immediately wrestled it from the ground. He held it as he kneeled under the spider. Jace lunged and stabbed the monster's leg. It roared in pain. Jace rolled and stabbed another leg. The beast slumped down slightly. Jace laid on his back, the wounds on his body taking a toll. He clutched the spike in his hand and tried to will himself up. Before he could move, the spider jumped.

If the spider had eight legs, it would have jumped successfully. The beast had six working legs, thanks to Jace. The spider flew up in the air, slightly, but stumbled. The beast came down right next to Jace. One of its working legs came smashing down on his stomach. Jace was winded. His body became limp from the blow. He was helpless. The spider turned to Jace. It bowed its head and bit Jace's calf. The beast tightened its jaw, driving its fangs in his leg. Jace felt his leg go numb. Jace's head spun in agony. He let out a single, weak cry for help.

A light was shone, voices yelled, swords were drawn as the archangels Michael and Gabriel came to the rescue.


	13. I Carry My Kross

Chapter 12

Numbness. No feeling in the lower half of his body. The black haired vampire sleeps in his hammock. Two men argue. A third buts in the conversation. They shut him up. One is angry. The other is calm. Jace listens in.

" ……so the Ba'Pug spider opened the door by himself?" Gabriel's cold, serious voice.

" That's not what I'm saying." Prince Vladek's arrogant voice. " I'm only suggesting that the spider may have broken the lock or such."

" Yeah, I like the idea of super smart spiders that have thumbs." Michael's playful voice.

" Quiet Michael," Gabriel snaps. " I stand by my theory that someone let that spider through."

" And what would such vampire gain from Jace's death. As great as a spectacle that would be to see the boy devoured by……."

" Quiet Vladek! All I ask is you investigate this, so called, accident."

Silence.

" Very well then. Just make sure the boy is up within the hour to choose his next trial."

The two leaf. Jace, having heard this, started to wake up. He opens his wary eyes to see Michael on hammock and Cato in another.

" Morning sleeping ugly," Cato greeted with a smile.

" How long I been asleep?" Jace groaned.

"About four hours," Cato replied.

Michael soon hopped off his hammock and headed for the door.

" Well, I have to go tell the Princes you're up. Stick with Cato, Jace. He knows everything from Vancha March's second trial to Paris Skyle's favorite type of cheese."

" I'll come with you," Jace said as he slowly got off his hammock. Cato darted to Jace's aid to help him walk. " The quicker I choose the longer I can sleep."

* * *

" Number 23!" Vladek announced. " The Path of Needles!"

The group left the Hall. Jace limped badly on Cato as they walked back to their room.

" How tough is the Path of Needles?" Jace asked.

" Do you have good balance?" Cato replied.

" Kind of," Jace shrugged.

" Good luck then."

The two walked slowly back to their room. Jace's eye was caught by two vampires. A man with long blonde hair and a woman with long black hair. They were standing down one hallway. The man was Gabriel and he was talking to the Asian woman. She was pretty, but looked timid and shy. Gabriel looked like he'd never looked before. He was nervous. He kept moving his hands around, gulping, brushing his hair, and looking away. He resembled a teenage boy talking to a girl he's trying to ask out. Jace smiled as they passed his blonde mentor. They returned back to their room and Jace instantly slept.

* * *

Jace woke up groggily to a good sight. A girl stood in front of him, her arms folded over her chest, her hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes had bags under them. Maddie looked radiant for someone who hadn't slept in awhile.

" Are you my guardian angel?" he asked sarcastically.

" I definitely have the looks, but I care too little for you," she said without sting.

" That's why you've been watching over me in my sleep for what looks like a couple hours?"

" Shut up," she said before making a face. " I'm just glad you're alive." The two made eye contact before Maddie looked away. Jace traced her eyes to see Cato sleeping in his hammock. " Well, I'm leaving. See ya."

Jace watched Maddie leave. He smiled to himself as he laid in his hammock. He looked over to see Cato stirring awake.

" Cato, who else has been here to visit me?" Jace asked.

" Well………Harkat Mulds came in here to give you some medicine and stuff. Darius and Christy stopped by, but mostly to make out in his hammock. Even Kross peaked his head. Said he wanted to talk to you when you woke up."

Jace adjusted himself to sit on his hammock. He ran his bandaged hand through his long black hair. He stood to leave, but the door opened. In came Kross, a devious smirk plastered on his face.

" Cato, would you excuse Jace and me? We have something to discuss."

Cato glanced at Jace, who nodded. Cato left and shut the door. Kross walked to the center and folded his arms across his chest. Jace sat on his hammock and looked up at Kross.

" So, how've you been?" Jace said.

" You were almost killed," Kross spoke.

" No kidding," Jace replied.

" Killed as in almost murdered." Jace's smile faded. " Someone let out that Ba'Pug spider into your trial. Someone in this mountain wants you dead."

" Interesting to know. I bet you're going through hell trying to find out who tried to kill your future business partner."

" I am," he stated flatly. " Do you have any idea who would want you dead?"

" Prince Vladek gives me a bad vibe, but………….I don't know. What are the whispers telling you?"

Kross chuckled. " They tell me that this person would benefit from your death. That killing you would complete their mission. Their sole mission for their journey to this Council."

" Judging from these whispers, I think I'm part of something much bigger than a boy taking his trials."

" Correct. I theorize that your life would cause great good. Your death would be very bad."'

Jace grew uncomfortable.

" I have to go train for my next trial. So……see you later."

" Good luck my friend."

* * *

The Path Of Needles. A long, narrow cavern filled with stalactites and stalagmites. The rocks were razor sharp and slippery. Vancha March was in attendance, joined by Debbie and Harkat. Jace had Michael and Cato in his corner. He also knew Kross was somewhere watching.

Jace took his time to maneuver through the trial. He slowed and carefully placed each of his steps. He slowly grabbed the spikes tightly, injuring his hands. He stretched his body painfully to fit through the gaps. His muscles ached and his skin became irritated. On more than one occasion, a stalactite would fall, causing Jace to quickly dodge it. This trial instilled fear into Jace.

His lungs tightened and his extremities burned. The end of the tunnel came in sight. Jace's hope rose. With cuts on his arms and legs, Jace hurried to the finish line. Running was hard, but Jace managed to quickly escape. Jace dropped onto the floor and laid onto his back. Applause rose as people gathered around him.

Everyone congratulated him. Jace smiled as this was his easiest trial. He exited the cavern and walked with Cato back to their room. On the way, Jace was sidetracked by someone. Kross March stood outside their door, leaning against the wall. He hung his head down, aimlessly tossing and catching a coin. Jace told Cato to wait, as he went to talk to Kross.

" Come to congratulate me?" Jace joked.

" I have news about you and me," he said flatly.

" Let's hear it."

" I think I know who's trying to kill you."

* * *

Short little tid-bit.

Review!


	14. All Night Vampire Dance Party

Chapter 13

" Number 17!" Mika announced. " The Serpent Stone!" Gabriel and Michael caught their breaths. " This may be your toughest challenge to date. May the gods be with you."

The Hall of Princes started to empty out. As the Raine vampires approached the door, something stopped them. The princes gasped as an odd sound was heard. Everyone turned to the platform. Something from behind the thrones was glowing bright red and making a buzzing sound.

" The Stone of Blood is activating!" Vancha exclaimed. He got up and turned to the giant stone behind them.

" Vancha, allow me," Vladek insisted. The handsome prince got up and walked over to the Stone of Blood. He put his hands on the stone and analyzed it. A few seconds past before he let go. " The last vampire has arrived. Star Regale, always fashionably late." Everyone looked to Mylana. The short haired, brunette General was standing near the door wearing a grimace on her face. " Anyway, the Festival of the Undead must begin. All official business must be postponed. Including Jace's Trials of Initiation. The gods are truly with you."

* * *

The Raine vampires left the hall to return to their rooms. Gabriel and Michael left Jace by himself. The black haired vampire was going to his room when he crossed paths with his friends.

" Hi Jace!" Christy squeaked with a wave.

Jace nodded to the blondes and the dark skinned gypsy boy.

" Hey Jace, we're going to the dining hall. Want to come?" Cato said.

" Sure, I'll meet up with you later," Jace replied. He circled around the three and went to the room. He entered and saw Kross sitting on Darius's hammock. Jace sat himself onto his own hammock and faced Kross. " You're always here when you need to talk to me."

" Whispers inform me of when and where I can find you," Kross replied. " As for the matter at hand, I believe Prince Vladek Zaja is trying to kill you."

" What makes you think that?"

" I saw Vladek in the Hall of Princes alone once. He was very secretive. He was using the Stone of Blood, muttering incantations and such. I'm not sure what he was doing, but it wasn't trustworthy ."

Jace stifled a laugh. The mysterious and mendacious Kross talking about trust.

" What would he gain from killing me?" Jace asked.

" The whispers tell me Vladek is doing this for personal gain. Perhaps he has a grudge against your mentors or he will be granted some reward." Kross had an aloof look on his face.

" I think I should have a talk with your whispering friends," Jace implied.

" Possibly another time," he smiled. " But for now I must leave. As the prince's son I must play a role in the Festival of the Undead. So long for now Jace."

* * *

The hour before the festival was quiet. Jace and Cato were dressing for the party, Michael leaning in their doorway. The vampires idea of formal was different from modern day. They wore clothes that looked to be from the medieval or Renaissance times ( and had the dust to match). They wore tunics, capes, embroidered vests, and fancy boots. Jace chose a black themed costume, matching his guardian Michael. Cato was dressed in a blue themed outfit.

" You ever been to a dance Jace?" Michael asked as Jace slipped on his boots. " In your past life?"

" I went to one dance in the eighth grade. I went to the Valentine's dance with Emily Rodgers. She was kind of cute, but she wasn't for me. Thinking back, I was supposed to go on a date with her the weekend when I was………turned."

" Hey," Michael said. " Look on the bright side. You could always be Cato."

" What's that supposed to mean!" Cato exclaimed.

" Dude, your head is filled with the most useless information ever," Michael commented. Cato grew angry. Michael shined a goofy smile. " I'll meet you guy in the Hall of Gathering."

Michael ran out of there, leaving Jace and Cato in the room. They exchanged glances as they finished dressing their attire.

" Stahrvos Glen was one of the most admired generals in vampire history. The Hall of Gathering is aptly named for him. He was a great speaker able to gather people up and rouse them up. He spoke of virtues and codes we vampires live by. Because of him we………….."

* * *

The beginning of the festival. The three princes were standing where all the five hundred or so vampires could see them.

" It's great to see you my friends!" Vancha called out.

" We welcome you to Vampire Mountain!" Vladek said.

" And wish you well during your stay!" Mika added.

" You've all been called here as an emergency. A threat has arisen, but it doesn't matter," Vancha beamed. " At least not for the next three days!"

" We will address the matter at the Ceremony of Conclusion, But for now, there's only one official matter to go." Mika announced.

Mika called out the twenty four names of the vampires that died since the last council. The vampires blessed their souls before they finished.

" Now!" Vladek declared. " Let the Festival of the Undead begin!"

* * *

Even vampire teenage boys are wallflowers at dances. Jace and Cato stood on the side drinking blood as they watched the vampires dance elegantly to the music. They saw Michael dancing intimately with a dark skinned woman. Kristy and Darius were aloes dancing closely. Jace monotonously sipped his drink as Cato described the band.

" The one with the long dark hair and matching goatee is Pettru. The one with the long blond hair is Jossen. The guy with the short dark hair and glasses is Florek. Thank the gods we got a new band. A lot of drums gets really boring."

The three cellists played extremely well. They looked like they were native to Eastern Europe. They dressed in black and played a mixture of slow and fast songs. The band also included two women.

" The woman playing the harp is Koyosan. Her sister is the one singing. Her name is Su."

The woman playing the harp was familiar. She was the pretty Asian woman Gabriel was talking to. She played the harp beautifully, her nimble fingers strumming the strings to make elegant sounds. Her sister looked similar to her, the only exception was that Su had a shaved head and was more warrior-like. Regardless, Su sang everything from powerful opera to heaven-like soprano. The band was amazing.

Christy and Darius got off the dance floor and went to Jace and Cato. Darius wore a handsome, blood red costume and Kristy wore a flowing, matching red dress.

" Are you boys still in the awkward, prepubescent stage of life?" Darius mocked as he proudly squeezed his arm around Christy's bare shoulders.

" Play nice Darius," Christy said. " You boys look handsome."

Cato grinned widely as Darius shot him a death glare.

" So," Cato said. " Where's the lovely Maddie?"

Jace shot Cato a look.

" She's in our room," the blonde girl peeped. " I spent hours on dressing her up and all she does is hide!"

Jace's mind strayed somewhere else. For some odd reason, Jace thought of Maddie, specifically of her looks. Feelings poured into his head. Lust. Desire. Want. Need. Affection. Love.

" Go to her," a voice whispered. " It is your destiny. To be with her. Touch her. Love her."

Jace left in a trance. He walked silently, like a zombie. He passed drunken vampires throughout the halls. Jace reached her room. He raised his hand subconsciously. He skipped a breath as his heart raced. Jace knocked on the door.

" Go away Christy," she said harshly.

" It's Jace," he replied tediously.

Silence.

" Come in."

Jace opened the door and went in. Maddie was on her hammock, looking away from him. Her dark hair covered the side of her face closest to Jace. She wore a slim, beautiful white dress. Her caramel skinned glowed in the orange of the torch in her room. Maddie was gorgeous.

" Why aren't you at the party?" Jace simply asked.

" I hate parties," she hissed.

" Then why get dressed up and let beauty go to waste."

" Shut up," she growled.

" I'm serious. If looking awesome isn't for the party. Than what's it for?"

" I changed my mind at the last minute. A blast from the past scared me out of going." The honest, real Maddie shined through. A fearful, hurt girl.

" I'm guessing something traumatic happened to you involving a party-dance type thing?"

Maddie gulped. " No guy would ever go to a dance with me. No girl invited me to parties. All because I was different."

" I'm sorry you had to go through that. And now you have to settle being a vampire. Need a hug?"

Maddie stood up. She sniffled back a tear as she smirked. Her dark eyes twinkled.

" I'm not following for that ' nice guy, vulnerable rebound' trick," she remarked. " But thanks for trying."

Jace opened his mouth to say something clever, but Maddie stopped him. She gave him a quick kiss which froze the two of them. Jace put his hands at her sides. Maddie wrapped her hands at his neck. The kiss grew into deep, intense passion.


	15. On The Second Night

Chapter 14

Jace went to sleep that night smiling. He replayed the scene in his head over and over again. Beside the minor pains in his body, Jace was feeling happy. He went to sleep early, although it was hard for him to leave his good reality. Jace woke up groggily. Cato was standing near the door, tying his long brown hair into a ponytail.

" Good morning," Cato greeted happily.

" That it is Cato," Jace replied enthusiastically. " It's a glorious day."

" What's got you filled with joy?" Cato asked.

" From my lips, by thine my sin is purged.Shakespeare right?" Jace said. Cato nodded. " See, even I'm smart enough to quote literature."

" Funny story," Cato said. " While writing Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare took the time to bounce his ideas off a poor stable boy. Little did he know, the farm hand was a vampire named Gat DeLeo. Gat was responsible for, in turn, saving the story. Originally, Shakespeare had made Benvolio's name…….."

" Enough torture, I surrender." Jace groaned. " I kissed Maddie last night."

" What!" Cato exclaimed. " I think its your turn to tell a story. Over breakfast. Let's go!"

* * *

The second day of the Festival of the Undead. Like any party, it was a wasteland. Vampires lay passed out all throughout the halls. Tables and chairs were broken. Blood stained the walls from the Halls of Sport to the Hall of Osca Velm. Jace and Cato surveyed the damage as they went to the Hall of Kheldon Lurt. On the way, they saw a half naked Michael in an unconscious love embrace with a large rock as his sober, dark skinned lover dragged him through the halls. Jace and Cato soon reached the desolate dining hall and got ready to eat.

" So it happened just like that?" Cato asked.

" Yeah, so let's change the subject," Jace said for the umpteenth time. " If this is bat broth, what part of the bat is it?"

" Did she use tongue?"

" Shut up!" Jace groaned annoyed. Cato smirked and looked down to his own soup. " Moving on to a complete different subject, is it a custom to not drink alcohol as a scholar or are you just not old enough?"

" Technically, I'm twenty nine. But since my body is still as young as eighteen, I don't want to mess it up. Unlike most vampires, I don't want to drive myself into the grave by drinking and fighting. No, I plan to live a long life, traveling the world and getting all the information I can."

" That's pretty noble and all, but no fighting or drinking makes for a pretty lame vampire."

Cato laughed. " Vampires aren't just drunk brawlers. There are other aspects, some aspects which I'm quite good at." Jace shot Cato a look, as if waiting for something. " I'm good at stealth and seducing women."

The two's laughter was cut short. Boot heels clicked against the stone ground. A soft, but affirmative clearing of the throat drew their attention. A young, voluptuous woman stands in a skimpy, modern black dress. Her hair is purple and black and she wears a evil, smug grin on her face.

" Morning Jace," greets the uncontrollable vampire known as Star Regale. " And who is your handsome friend?"

Star eyed the nervous, but grinning Cato. Jace kicked his shin from under the table.

" This is Cato Tamas. Now what do you want Star?" Jace said harshly.

" Now, now Jace. That's no wait to treat a lady," Star says in faux injury. " Can't I just catch up with an old friend?"

" Fine. How's everyone at the Cirque?"

Star's grin widened. " Oh Cato. Be a lover and fetch me more blood." Cato eagerly got up and went away. " That's what I love about this place. I don't have to seduce anyone to get a drink of blood. Although its still fun to seduce people"

" Are you going to tell me about the Cirque or what?" Jace said impatiently.

" The vampires have hardened your heart," she said with a pout. " Any-who, the Cirque is the same thing it was when you left. Monty and Ari are still drooling over me, as are all the men. Old Theo has been having more meetings with Mr. Tiny. And the young Darcy girl left."

" What!" Jace exclaimed as Star casually fixed her hair. " What about making sure she doesn't take drastic measures!"

" Don't blame cutie," Star replied. " She left as soon as she read your note."

" Well where did she go?" Jace asked intently.

" Like I said, she literally ran off. She just kept running into the distance. I would've chased her but I was wearing my new shoes with the rime stoned heels."

" That's how you act as a guardian?" Jace accused harshly.

" You obviously don't know me well. Perhaps I could teach you sometime. But on topic, the girl ran away because of you." Jace was clueless. " The girl was in love with you for about a few hours and then you break her heart. She left cursing your and the vampire name." Jace ducked his head sheepishly. " You shouldn't be yelling at me. If anything, you should be yelled at. In fact, I'll do it. HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE SO….."

" Sister!" called a stern voice. Mylana jogged over to their table. The older sister had similar looks to her younger sister, but wasn't as pretty. Her small face was scarred and creased in anger. Her short brown hair was tied was unkempt. " What have I told you? Do not terrorize the youth of any species. Human, vampire, or animal."

" Calm down sis, I was just having fun," Star said before standing up to tower over her shorter sister.

" Leave Star," Mylana growled strictly.

" Bye handsome," she said as she fluttered her fingers goodbye at Jace.

Mylana looked at Jace inquisitively. " Don't fall into the wrong crowd Jace. I beg of you. Anyone who has a hidden agenda cannot be trusted. People you can't trust will end you up on my stake pit."

The general walked away, leaving Jace to wallow by himself. He sighed at his own stupidity before hitting his head in the table.

* * *

The second night. The events weren't as great at the previous night's. Most vampires were injured, with broken limbs and stitched up wounds. Jace had been by himself, as Cato would be listening to stories told by the experienced. Jace walked down the desolate hallway and stopped at the door. He knocked on the door and went in.

" Having a good time?" Jace said as he sat on the hammock next to Maddie.

" I was until you showed up," Maddie smiled.

" Ha ha. You're so funny I think my appendix exploded," Jace replied.

" You can be such a loser."

" Yeah, but I'm your lo…." Maddie silenced him with a kiss. Jace rested his chin on her shoulder as she read a book. " The Three Musketeers?"

" Yeah. My mom made me read it when I was little. Now its one of my favorites."

" Well then, it's a good thing I think smart girls are sexy."

Jace read along side Maddie. He mainly made jokes on every other page, causing Maddie to not really read the book. Soon, they stopped reading all together. Maddie shut the book and threw it on the floor. She then pounced on Jace, leaning him down at attacking his mouth with hers. They laid on the hammock, kissing as if their hearts were connected by a life line keeping them alive. They felt each other's body. Her intricate curves and his new found muscles. That's when they were interrupted by a growl.

" What was that?" Jace asked frightened.

" My stomach," Maddie chuckled. " I'm starving. Wanna get me some food?"

" Servant boy isn't one of the perks of having me. Though it makes for interesting role play."

Maddie kissed him, hopped off the hammock, and yanked Jace up.

" Fine, I'll come with you. Big baby."

The two went out the door and down the hallway. Maddie seemed different. She was happy, but still sharp-edged. She held Jace's hand and enjoyed squeezing his hand until he yelped in pain. The two walked hand in hand, but stopped along one hall. Slumped, sitting against the wall was Gabriel. He had a drink in his hand and he didn't look well. Jace was concerned for him.

" I'll meet you at the Hall of Oceen Pird," he whispered into Maddie's ear.

" Sure, if I don't get lost." Jace's face was blank. " I don't know which one that is you jerk," she said before hitting his chest.

" It's the last Hall of Sport." They parted with a kiss. Jace carefully approached his blond mentor. The vampire was oblivious to Jace, even when he sat down next to him. " Why the long face?"

" Oh, it is you," Gabriel slurred, alcohol on his breath. " What a pleasure to see a friendly, non-mutated face."

" Okay. So, what's going on with you?" Jace asked.

" Love has chosen my heart to use as a chew toy," he said bashfully. " The woman of my affections shall never be mine."

" Well, I'm in a healthy relationship. Maybe I could mentor you for a change," Jace suggested.

" You could not mentor a chimp to eat a banana. In other news, I'm surprised at your and Madeline's recent commitment. Especially since a living, breathing girl has fallen for a boy with such scrawny arms."

" Did you just make a joke?" Jace laughed.

" Perhaps. But it may have to do with my intoxication on alcohol." He raised his cup. " This is either my eighth or eighteenth drink. As for the joke, all I imply is that girls of my generation fell for men of far greater stature. That is the cause of my sorrows. I do have, no doubt, the physique and look of perfection to many women. I am reminded many times by Star Regale and the water nymph Oxili."

Jace laughed at his mentor's drunken state. " So, who is this girl?"

" The lovely, angelic harpist Koyosan. My heart belongs to her, yet she torments me with every sighting of her beauty."

" Why don't you ask her out on a vampire date?"

Gabriel sighed. " I did once. Long ago. She accepted and we were in love. We made the commitment to each other, bonding us for fifty years. That was centuries ago. She left me when she discovered my temper. My thirst for violence. I begged her to realize my love was greater, but she would have no part in me. I have no heart because it was stolen from my grasp."

" That's really touching," Jace commented as he stood up. " See you later."

" Quick mentoring lesson. Do not ride the red unicorns. I repeat do not!." Jace walked away from the crazed vampire. " The leprechauns will fill your soul with darkness. Steal their rollerblades!"

* * *

The Halls of Sport. Vampires beating each other unconscious. Blood flying everywhere, limbs and extremities lying all over. Jace carefully maneuvered around the vampires to meet his friends. Jace saw Cato, Maddie, and the blondes together. Darius was shirtless with loose fitting pants. Christy was massaging his shoulders as he eyed Jace. Cato was biting his lip nervously as Maddie grimaced in anger.

" What's up?" Jace asked as a greeting.

" Don't be mad," Cato instantly blurted out.

" Please do," Maddie hissed. " It's sexy."

" Wait, what's going on?" Jace asked again.

" Don't be mad," Cato repeated.

Maddie elbowed him in the gut. " Cato and I got into a fight with Darius. Things were said and on the end, you ended up having to fight him."

" What! Why am I fighting your battle?" Jace exclaimed.

Maddie answered. " Darius won't fight a girl, let alone his cousin. Cato is just too scared to fight."

Jace eyed Darius. The blonde vampire was twirling a long, round ended staff. He pointed to the battlefield. A web of narrow planks was elevated above the mat. Vampires were balancing on the planks, trying to hit each other with the staffs. The point of the game was to knock the other off.

" Will you fight or will you run?" Darius mocked arrogantly.

" Let's fight!"

* * *

Review please!


	16. Duel to the Almost Death

Chapter 15

Jace stepped on to the bar and tested his staff. Jace swung it around and practiced twirling it in his hands. He looked to Darius. He was shirtless, his scarred muscles tensing in anticipation. His blond hair was tied in a small ponytail. His bright blue eyes were burning with rage.

" I've been wanting to fight you since the day you got here,," he said, slowly approaching his opponent.

" Well that's friendly. Why? Because you're jealous of my hair?" Jace mocked.

" You just piss me off. Vampires are either warriors or, the lesser beings, scholars," he growled, glaring at Cato. " There is no room for friendly teenage boys who do nothing but lay around and make jokes."

" Fine," Jace shot back. " I'll prove to you that I'm worthy of being a vampire by beating you."

Jace advanced toward Darius. He glanced quickly to the right. Cato was nervously biting his nails as Maddie eagerly awaited the match. Christy was happily cheering on her boyfriend. Jace held his staff at the ready and the match begun.

Darius attacked instantly. He swung the top of the staff in a right hook. Jace reacted, putting staff in a block. The force of the blow shook Jace, making him shake in the bar. Jace stepped back to regain his stance. Jace kept his eyes focused on his blond enemy.

Darius went on the attack again. He swung the staff in a downward arc. Jace raised his staff to a horizontal block. The collision sent shockwaves through Jace's arms. Darius was quick to flow. From their close position, Darius pulled back his staff and forced it at Jace. The end of the weapon dug into Jace's stomach. The blow drove the air out of Jace. He bent down in pain. Darius retracted his staff again. Jace was in trouble. In a state of panic, Jace thrust his staff at Darius. Jace had randomly attacked without looking, but he still found his marl. The end of the staff went right into Darius's face, sending him stumbling backwards. Jace saw him and stood up. He went towards him and swung his staff.

Jace swung his staff from the right at waist level. Darius would've been in trouble if he had been hit. But he wasn't. Darius did a backflip to avoid the strike. With vampire grace and agility, Darius flew back a few feet and landed cleanly on the bar. He twirled the staff, brandishing it.

" Almost little boy," Darius mocked.

Jace snarled. He ran at Darius in anger. With instinct, he let out a rage of attacks. He used both ends to strike against Darius. The blond vampire blocked every hit. Jace angrily kept beating at his opponent. Darius was getting wary as he started getting nicked every once and while. Darius got angry and started going on the attack. The two attacked each other in a combination of offense and defense. Darius landed some hard blows on Jace's limbs and torso. Jace's body started to hurt, but he was able to hit Darius a couple times.

Darius grew angry and frustrated. Jace panted in exhaustion. They had a brief moment of rest. They stared each other down.

" Not bad kid," Darius smirked arrogantly.

" I'm going to beat you," Jace panted.

" I know you're not that good."

" But a little part of you is wondering if I am."

Darius snarled. He lifted his staff again and swung hard. His hands were together near the bottom of the staff. He swung it like a baseball bat, aiming for Jace' head. The black haired vampire dropped to one knee to dodge the assault. Darius missed and Jace pounced on the opened. Jace hit Darius straight in the chest. With the other end, Jace attacked again, hitting the side of Darius's head.

Darius was no amateur. He could take a hit and knew how to counter. Jace got ready for another attack. Darius thrust his staff at Jace, hitting him in the face. Blood splattered from his nose. Jace stumbled back as he tried to regain his grip. As he looked to Darius, he saw the vampire leap onto the parallel bar. Darius smirked as Jace growled in anger.

" Running away?" Jace panted.

" I fight smart," he stated. " I'm not dumb like you."

After that, the battle restarted. They traded shots from their distance. They each got body shots, beating each other with fear of loss. Jace's body ached and his insides were tiring out. Darius seemed to be losing his stamina as well. Jace tasted his own blood, only making him angrier. Jace was determined to win.

Darius shoved his staff toward Jace. The head was coming right to Jace's stomach, sure to knock him off. Jace's staff was elevated above his head, unable to block. Jace had to dodge the attack. Jace sidestepped to the right. Darius's staff flew past Jace. The dark haired vampire raised his left arm and wrapped it around the staff. Jace held the staff tightly under his arm. Jace smirked as Darius tugged against his trapped weapon. Jace then went on the attack.

Jace jumped from his bar to Darius's bar using the staff. Jace held onto the staff as he flew threw the air and landed on the bar. Jace held onto the staff as he continued the attack. He shoved his own staff straight into Darius's face. The end of the weapon crashed right between Darius's eyes. Darius was instantly dazed and stumbled back. Jace gained control of the other staff, but threw it away. Now Darius was unarmed, at the mercy of Jace. Darius sneered in anger, but soon his eyes grew wide and vampires screamed from the sidelines.

Darius shouted " Jace get down!"

Jace turned toward the screams. He didn't have enough time to react. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a spear flying right at him. Suddenly, he felt a force knock his forward. Darius. The two fell forward, but the spear continued its flight. The spear pierced into Jace's shoulder. It dug into his left shoulder, right above his heart. The two were knocked sideways and collapsed off the bar, onto the ground. Jace landed hard on his arm, making it snap. Blood flowed from his stabbed wound. Jace looked to the sidelines. A vampire was being wrestled to the ground. Green uniformed guards held swords at his throat as the took him down. Jace saw Christy, Cato and Maddie running towards him. That's when Jace passed out.

* * *

Jace woke up in the infirmary. His body was weak, which was a reoccurring feeling that weak. Jace examined his body. His left shoulder was bandaged where the spear had pierced. His ribs were also bandaged and still bruising. He looked around the room and saw he had visitors. Darius and Kross were standing in the center of the room talking in a hushed tone.

" You're the last two people I'd expect to see," Jace uttered.

" Is that a thank you?" Darius said, motioning to his right arm in a sling. " I could let the spear pierce your heart, but instead I break my elbow for you."

" Thanks," Jace muttered.

" Darius, fetch the others for Jace," Kross ordered. Darius sneered before leaving the room. Kross then approached Jace and sighed. " An assassin tried to kill you."

" Really? I thought he was just terrible at the javelin," Jace remarked.

" It may have been Vladek, but the prisoner refuses to speak," Kross said solemnly.

Jace gulped. " What do you think?"

" I studied the vampire for a short period of time. He kept looking around, proving he was looking for help. That attack was not his idea. He was being controlled. That leads me to believe he was influenced by a higher force. Someone of great power. Prince Vladek is a likely possibility."

" Someone's got to take a stand," Jace said.

Kross nodded. " Once I have enough evidence, I will take it to my father. Until then, we can only hope you survive." Kross walked away towards the door. " I'll leave you for your friends to have. And just so you know, you have fourteen hours until your next trial. Luck."

* * *

Review if you're reading this.


	17. End of the Party, Beginning of the End

Chapter 16

Jace spent the final day of the festival training for his trial. He did running exercises for hours. He perfected his agility and speed. Jace panted in exhaustion as he took one of his breaks. Meanwhile, his teachers were debriefing him on his next trial, the Serpent Stone.

" So basically you just have to run," Michael said. " Just keep running for your life."

" In a way he's right, but quiet Michael," Gabriel snapped. " Now once you grab the stone, you can merely hold it up to the snake."

" The snake sees the stone and it freezes in its place," Vanez finished. " And that's it!"

The hours passed by slowly. It was technically four hours until his trial when the Festival of the Undead ended. The vampires gathered in the Hall of Gathering to end the festival. The princes led one last cheer as the party ended. As some of the vampires started to leave, the princes and some others went into the Hall of Princes. Jace and his group of friends tagged along to the hall. They all took seats near the front as the crowning ceremony was about to begin.

Everyone was dressed in their finest. Debbie looked radiant standing next to Vancha as his guest. Cato, Maddie and even Michael wore their best clothes for the occasion. Jace was the odd one out, dressed in a thin shirt and pants. The audience turned to the doors to observe as the ritual began.

Six vampires dressed in green uniform carried a platform on their shoulders. They chanted the songs and legends of the vampires. On the platform, knelt Mylana Regale. Her eyes were closed as she bowed her head, the hood of her white robe covering her. The vampires processed slowly, allowing those in the benches to bow and gaze in respect. As the vampires reached the front, they lowered the platform down, allowing Mylana to step down. She stepped onto the platform with grace as she floated to the Princes. The three males stood in a line. Mylana stood in front of them and bowed her head. Mika Ver Leth unmasked her.

" General Mylana Regale. You have been voted by the majority to our ranking," he said in utmost respect.

" You are going to be the first Vampire Princess of our great history," Vancha added officially.

" You are an honor to every vampire that walks this Earth and that ever lived," Vladek said, his mocking smile and sardonic tone absent.

" Do you accept the responsibilities of this role?" Mika said.

" Yes," she shouted audibly.

" Will you follow our code of law and do your best to uphold it?" Vladek asked.

She repeated her previous answer.

" Promise to always put the clan before all else and swear yourself to us," Vancha said.

Silence.

" Yes."

" Very well then," Mika sighed. " Now you will give your blood to the Stone of Blood, dedicating yourself to the Vampire clan."

The Stone of Blood had been moved in front of the thrones for all to see. Mylana went to it, standing so she faced the hall. The three princes stood to the side. Mylana took a breath, her face barely showing apprehension. She took her hands and placed them on the stone. She winced as she held onto it. The stone glowed red, illuminating her pale face.

" I claim the title of Princess Mylana Regale!"

Jace expected something big to happen. Maybe a beam of light to shine up to the heavens. Maybe Mylana would be assassinated or…….something monumental. Nothing special happened. The light died down and Mylana released it. The hall erupted in cheer as Mylana modestly smiled. She joined her fellow rulers as they congratulated.

" Ladies and gentlemen!" Mika proclaimed. " Princess Mylana!"

* * *

Jace couldn't celebrate with the rest of them. He had to go back to training. Vanez pushed his agility and speed to the limit. The muscles Jace had developed over the past few days had helped him. The hours counted down until it was time for Jace's next trial.

This time, the huge cavern was illuminated. Jace reviewed the cave. He was alone in the cold, wet cave. The ceiling was high and the wall were wide. Jace could easily see his objective. On a podium sized stone stood a smaller, snake shaped stone. Jace could easily run and get it in half a minute. Then Jace remembered his opponent. What Michael called " a big ass snake." What Gabriel called " a basilisk." What Jace called " another way to die."

A hole in the wall appeared near the Serpent Stone. Out slithered a snake the size of fairytales. It was hideous, its yellow eyes striking fear into Jace. It's disgusting green scales were the size of plates. The snake finally exited the hole after forever. The snake rose to the cavern's maximum which was about three stories. The snake's hissed at Jace, its sword sized fangs glistening with either saliva or poison. The trial was on.

Jace ran to wherever the snake wasn't. The snake didn't covered all of the floor, leaving a small opening near the wall. Jace was making a break for his exit. The snake was quick for its size. The snake raised its tail and sent it slamming into the gap. Jace jumped back to avoid being crushed by the immense snake tail. Jace instantly ran back to his spot to regain his head.

The snake bowed its head to worsen the situation. It was playing with him as it started to slowly slither towards the young vampire. Jace carefully backed away from the snake's drooling mouth. Jace didn't want to set the beast off. The dark haired vampire stared the snake in its eyes as they looked face to face. That's when Jace ran for it.

This time, he ran toward the snake. He ran away from the snake's head and towards its body. Jace leaped and climbed onto the eight foot body. Jace held on tight as the snake started to buck. Jace imagined it was like some weird bull riding adventure. Jace cursed as he started his ascent up the snake.

Jace dug his extra hard nails into the snake's scales. It wasn't about hurting the snake, but keeping his grip on it. Jace climbed up the wild monster, his arms and hands burning from the stress. Jace held on tight, his fingers cramping and close to breaking. Jace soon made it to the top of the snake's head. Jace dug his nails under the scales and ripped them off.

The snake roared in pain. Blood oozed from the wounds. The snake increased its shaking ten fold. Jace dug his nails into intact scales to hold on. Jace ripped off another scale, but held onto it. This time, he used the thin scale as a weapon and stabbed the snake's eye. The snake's roars increased. Jace couldn't hold on any longer and was thrown off. Jace learned that day that being thrown from a three story snake hurts. A lot. Jace landed on his feet, but instantly collapsed. From his prone position, he saw the blinded snake look around for him. Jace regained his thoughts through the pain and continued on.

Jace pushed himself up and ran for the stone. He was close, only a few yards away. Jace's legs ached, his calves ready to pop out of his skin. Jace fought on, until the snake caught up with him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the snake's tail coming right at him. Jace jumped up trying to avoid the attack. A split second later he was hit by the beast's assault.

Jace's lower body was practically crushed as he flipped through the air. At the angle he was hit, his right leg was probably severely injured. Jace felt like he was hit by a car. He landed on the ground in pain. He looked through his hazy vision to see the snake turning to face Jace. The young vampire cursed before he scampered up to continue his endeavor.

Jace was trying to outrun a snake. A giant snake. As the Serpent Stone came closer, Jace felt the snake close in. He could hear the snake's low hissing over his pounding heart, erratic breathing, and throbbing head. Jace was close to the stone, but the snake was close to Jace. The vampire dived for the prize as the snake closed its open jaws.

Jace's finger clasped around the stone as he felt his leg sear in pain. Jace landed on his stomach before turning his hand. The stone faced the snake, but his leg still ached.

Jace glanced back to see the tip of the snake's fang slightly piercing his skin. The snake's eye was mesmerized by the stone. It's mouth was closed all except for an inch around Jace's leg. Jace sighed before carefully extracting his leg from the snake's mouth. He smiled in victory as the fourth trial was over.

* * *

" Stop being such a baby," Darius growled as he supported Jace in walking.

" Shut up, I like it," Maddie argued, giving her boyfriend a kiss from under his other arm.

The two cousins held Jace up as they walked through the hall back from Hall of Princes. Jace's leg was numb from the snake's poison although it was minor. Jace had chosen his next trial and planned to rest for the next forty seven hours.

" So what's the Ice Mountain?" Jace asked.

" You have to climb a four mile mountain with nothing but the clothes on your back. I doubt you'll come back with all of your extremities. Or at all." Darius said flatly.

" You're a real joy," Maddie hissed.

" But I hope you do. So we can finish our battle cleanly."

Jace smirked. " Awww," he said. " Look Maddie. It's nice Darius."

Darius sneered at Jace. Moments passed before they saw Cato and Christy coming down the hall. Cato looked to be in pain. Although it was probably from having a conversation with Christy. For a guy as smart as Cato to be talking with a girl as dumb as Christy must be torture. When the two groups met up, Darius grabbed Cato by the shirt and roughly traded places with him.

" Where were you two?" Darius sniped to his girlfriend before kissing her.

" Following Kross like Jace said," she squeaked.

" Any luck finding his whispering friend?" Jace asked.

" Actually," Cato started. " We just watched him eat for an hour. He then caught us and told us to leave."

" Yeah, like he knew we were following him," Christy added smiling.

" So any idea where he is?" Jace asked.

" Going to the Hall of Death." The five turned to the end of the hall to see the green haired Kross. He grinned arrogantly. " To watch an execution. Specifically, the execution of the guy who tried to kill you Jace. Want to watch?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Please review?


	18. Frozen Hell

Chapter 17

The six youngest vampires alive stood in silence as the prisoner was dragged in. The guards held him each by an arm. He wasn't even struggling. He merely hung his shaved head down in shame. The burly guards brought to the edge of the pit. The guards held him as he faced a single vampire. The prisoner and the vampire stared at each other for a while.

" Who's that?" Jace asked, leaning on Maddie.

" Patri McGoli. Now that Mylana is crowned, he's the toughest general out there," Cato said.

" His lack of a soul will prove to be well for my future reign," Kross said almost to himself as he stared at the prisoner.

" The whispers tell you that?" Darius smirked.

" Why yes they did."

The Vampire General known as Patri McGoli was intimidating. He was very tall and brawly. He had short brown hair and a gruff matching beard. His face showed no emotion. He was dressed in black, modern clothes with a matching trench coat. Patri took a step to the prisoner and punched him hard in the jaw. The guards let the prisoners fall to the ground, rubbing his jaw. Patri let out a small smirk before speaking.

" Dujas Istorica. You are charged with attempted murder. How do you plead?" He spoke with a heavy Irish accent.

" Guilty and proud," Dujas spit out, literally and figuratively.

Patri snickered. In one swift motion, he took down the prisoner. He punched him hard in the stomach, driving the air from his lungs. He grabbed his head and harshly pulled it down to meet his knee. His skull cracked loudly as the Dujas was brought to his knees. Dujas was on his knees, his face a bloody mess. Patri raised and curled his knee, only to drive his boot into Dujas's chest. The bald prisoner fell to the ground, bloodied and beaten.

" You are a disgrace to our clan and undeserving of the vampire blood in your worthless veins. Therefore, you are to be dropped onto the spikes until dead. In death may you be damned."

The guards picked him off the floor and dragged him to the side. They lifted his limp body and practically stuffed him in the cage. They laid him on his back and shut the cage door. The two burly vampires went over to the levy and started to pull. Everyone watched as the cage was lifted high above the pit. The girl vampires hid behind their boyfriends, peeking over their shoulders. Patri stood straight, emotionlessly watching. The cage hung at its peak, slowly rocking back and forth, waiting to be dropped. The tension rose as Patri lifted his arm in a fist. He brought his fist down hard, giving the signal.

The guards released the chain in their hands. The cage fell like a rock, finally stopping at the stake. He Didn't scream, but the sound of blood splatter was heard. The young female vampire yelped as the hid behind their men. Jace's jaw hung in awe.

" I'm not dead!" Dujas yelled, blood clogging his throat. Patri sneered as the young vampires gasped. The general rose his fist again, motioning for the guards to raise the cage again. " You're………wrong………McGoli. I will………be……….triumphant in death! I failed in……….killing the………boy, but……..at least I'll………not live to ……….see him destroy……….the vampire clan! The boy, Jace is……."

He didn't finish his final revelation. Patri dropped his fist, signaling the drop of the cage. The cage fell again and Dujas was impaled once again. This time, he didn't speak again. He was dead.

" He killed him," Jace gasped. " Right before he was going to reveal something about me!" Jace was angry. He started angrily toward Patri. Darius and Cato stopped him.

" What do you think you're doing?" Darius growled.

" I could tell you stories about Patri's fights," Cato said.

Jace was held back by the two vampires. He was mad, but soon calmed down. Dujas was his only connection to this mysterious prophecy about him. Other than the equally mysterious Kross.

" You should go Jace," Kross said as he stared into the pit. " You have a trial to get ready for."

* * *

Jace trained by rock climbing and working his legs. He climbing the mountain walls bare handed. His fingers were cut, but it increased his strength and such. The long, hard hours of training took their toll on Jace, but they still aided him. The time came for his final rest before his final trial. He spent it in his room, alone, with Maddie.

" You're scared," she whispered as she laid on his chest.

" No," he replied aloofly.

" That wasn't a question." She turned so her chin was on his chest. She stared hard into his dark eyes with her matching eyes. She smiled. " Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's our little secret." She gave his shirt covered chest a kiss.

" What do you think about Dujas?" he asked, regaining his voice.

" I think he's just a crazed vampire," she remarked. " How could someone as cute as you destroy the vampire clan." He smirked as she crawled up to kiss him. She laid his head on his shoulder. " Part two of our secret. I'm scared too."

" You don't have to be scared for me," Jace said.

" Not everything's about you gosh. I was just thinking……….could I pass my trials when its my time."

" I'm sure you can," he assured, kissing her forehead. " I think you're just as strong as me."

" I don't want to put my life on the line to prove myself to some old vampires," she said. " I just want to be with you." Jace smiled as they kissed. " If only we were like Twilight vampires."

" Are you comparing us to fictional vampires?"

" Well," she argued. " They don't fight themselves to the grave like we do. They live forever doing nothing. I wish we could do that."

" The sparkling doesn't really make me jump at that idea," Jace commented. " But

think about. We both know you'll pass. And once you pass, we have centuries all to ourselves."

" Well," she said. " If you put it that way, then here's to the future." Maddie gave him a passionate kiss, mere hours before his final trial.

* * *

They all stood outside, looking up at the mountain. Up close, it was impossible to see the top. Sharp rocks surrounded the bottom and snow covered the top. Jace sighed as he looked up to his task.

" Where's Gabriel?" Jace asked Michael.

" I told him Koyosan wanted to meet him in the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl. He'll be disappointed to find only Lan Kijj there in all his naked, hairy self."

" Thanks for the support Michael."

Many vampires had come to witness the last trial, the Ice Mountain. Jace saw familiar faces in the crowd. The hyper blond Christy and her brooding blond boyfriend Darius. The intelligent Cato stood next to his beautiful girlfriend Maddie. Even Kross was standing by himself to witness the trial. A first timer to Jace's trials was a short, brunette woman.

" Good luck Jace," Mylana said. " Your task is to take this stone and replace it with the one at the top of the mountain. Take the other stone back within seventy two hours and you shall be free from your trials."

The princess handed Jace the stone. It was small and flat, about the size of his palm. Jace slipped it into his pocket. He slowly approached the foot of the mountain. He looked back to his send off party. These faces in the crowd were all he had in this world and they stood there as he was about to start his journey alone. Jace gazed upon Maddie's nervous, but loving face. Jace gave a weak smile before starting up the hill to begin his trek.

* * *

Hours of grueling and painful work. Fingers cut by sharp rocks. Legs aching from strenuous traveling. His skin frozen from the cold. Hell is not all flames. Hell is the Ice Mountain. Jace hung his head as he climbed hundreds of feet of a rock wall. Fear was not an option nor a problem for Jace. He just put his head down and kept on going.

Jace reached the top of wall and collapsed into the snow. He laid there on his back, looking up into the white of the sky. The snow had completely numbed his body. His inner body ached. Time was irrelevant. Whether he was doing extremely well or extremely terrible, Jace didn't care. He would sleep there forever more, tired of pain. Jace took the stone from his pocket and chucked it towards the mountain. Jace sighed , laid his head, and closed his eyes.

" How can there be a gods or even one god when an innocent boy is put through trials of death?"

Maddie's voice. At least Jace could hallucinate of something good as a last thought.

" Jace is out there suffering on a mountain and I'm stuck here in the mountain. Cato is babbling about stupid stuff. The blondes are nuzzling across from me. Creepy Kross is probably doing something……well, creepy. I'd go out there to find Jace in a heartbeat if it weren't for those stupid guards watching the mountain."

Maddie's thoughts. Was Jace hearing Maddie's thoughts? Jace remembered Gabriel saying stuff about vampires communicating telepathically. Who else could he communicate with?

" Koyosan looks beautiful. Gods have mercy on my heart and kill me now." Gabriel's stern voice.

" I'm hungry. Note to self, must teach Jace to cook gourmet." Michael.

" You're not going crazy Jace." Kross's arrogant, rhetorical voice. " Vampires can communicate with other vampires they've connected with. Naturally you can hear your girlfriend and your mentors. You know why you can here me? Because you and I are destined to rule together. Me as king and you as my right hand man. Now get up and finish the challenge. You have twenty seven hours left. You don't have to do it for me, but for your friends."

" Where are you Kross?" Jace muttered.

" Closer than you think," Kross's voice said. " Now get up and get the rock."

Jace sighed. He slowly stood up, his body incredibly weak. He mindlessly stumbled through the thick snow, towards where he threw the rock. His feet were heavy, but he continued on. Jace achingly approached a rock wall and turned around the corner. Jace leaned against the wall and stared ahead of him. Jace saw a small cabin before him. The inside was greatly lit and smoke rose from the top. Leaning against the door was a green haired, purple clothed vampire. Kross was tossing the rock up as he looked at Jace and smiled.


	19. Destiny

Chapter 18

" You're a real ass you know that?" was the first thing Jace mumbled as he approached the cabin.

Kross smirked. " I knew nice, friendly, pretty boy Jace would soon crack under the whip. It was only a matter of time before the trials made you like the rest of us."

" Shut up and let me in. It's freezing out here."

Kross stepped aside and pushed the door open. He motioned for Jace to go inside.

" The other stone is on the table," he said. " I'll go put this one up at the top. You go get some sleep and I'll meet in the mountain."

With that, Kross left Jace alone in the warm cabin. Jace shut the door and walked around. He laid on the bed, conveniently located near the fireplace. Jace wrapped the blanket around himself and went to sleep. Jace didn't dream of anything. Voices woke him up.

" Who's in there?" yelled someone from outside of the cabin.

Jace didn't recognize the voice as any vampire he knew.

" I say we shoot now!" yelled a raspy voice.

" 5.….4.….3.…."

" Fire!"

Bullets shot into the cabin. Jace instantly turned over the bed and hid behind it. It sounded like two shotguns. Jace peaked over his barricade to see out the window. Two men were shooting, one skinny generic guy and a burly muscle head. They were angry and dressed odd. Jace had seen these clothes before. Blue pants with pirate boots. A white tunic with a crude painted sun in dried blood on the chest. The vampire hunters.

Jace's heart was pounding fast. He was all alone miles above his friends. He was by himself and had to fend for his life. Jace cursed and made his move. Jace hopped over the bed and leapt for the table. He grabbed the second stone and shoved it in his pocket. He spread his feet shoulder length and bent his knees. He then jumped up and shot straight through the wooden roof. He went forearms first and landed on top of the roof. The hunters slowly noticed him and lifted their guns to the roof. The vampire was to quick for them.

Jace dived for the muscular one first. He was in front of him before he could blink his eyes. The young vampire instinctively put his hands on the man's head and twisted. His neck made a sickening crack as it broke. He collapsed and died before the other guy knew what was going on. Jace had killed for the first time.

Jace turned to the skinny guy who was just turning his head. Jace grabbed him by his tunic and yanked the shotgun away from him. He threw the shotgun away and stared into the man's eyes. The man was unfazed.

" Who are you?!" Jace yelled angrily.

" We are the Knights of the Crimson Sun!"

Jace snarled like a beast. He lifted the man above his head and threw him. The man flew face first into a rock wall. Jace had killed again. The young vampire's adrenaline was pumping. He slowly regained his breathing pace as he surveyed the area. Jace felt the stone against his pocket. He cursed before running to find a way off the mountain.

* * *

After many hours and more pain, Jace soon reached the bottom of the mountain. He was the flat ground and started to jog. Two vampires were there. One guard and Mylana. Jace frowned when he didn't see any of his friends or even Kross there to welcome him.

" Jace," Mylana greeted. " You did it!"

" Are you surprised?" Jace grunted.

" A little perhaps. Give me the stone." Jace handed her the small flat stone. She turned it in her hands before handing it to the guard. " Take this to the Princes and alert them of Jace's victory." The guard left the two alone. Jace gave Mylana a quizzical look.

" Follow me Jace."

Jace did as told. Mylana led him towards the mountain, but they didn't enter. They went around Vampire Mountain and merely stood at its side. Mylana looked around and was silent for a while. Jace was about to open his mouth, but was cut off by Mylana.

" I tried have you killed Jace."

Jace's world spun.

" What?" he muttered weakly. " Why?"

" It's complicated, but……"

" Because I told her too."

The two turned toward the mountain wall. Out of the solid rock, stepped out Mr. Tiny. He wore his trademark yellow suit with green rain boots. His chubby face was masked with a cruel smile and topped with pure white hair.

" Please don't tell me you're the whispers," Jace groaned remembering Kross's words.

" I am," Mr. Tiny said. " Kross isn't as crazy as you think. But the creepiness is all his own. Mylana, tell him what I've been telling you these last few weeks."

" I'd rather not," she said sheepishly.

" First you have others do your dirty work for you then you are ashamed of your endeavor. True signs of a coward." Mr. Tony stepped closer to Jace. The young vampire stood his ground as the menacing manipulator circled him. Mr. Tiny examined him up and down. " Let me tell you a story Jace."

" I've been feeding Kross and Mylana info about the future. I'm sure Kross has been telling some of this correct?"

" Kross says I'm going to be his right hand man in a vampire dictatorship," Jace said coldly.

" That's right. And I told Mylana the same story. Do you know what I did for the War of Scars?"

" History's not one of my best subjects," Jace replied.

" How coy. Anyway, I had two children with human women. Two sons, Darren Shan and Steve Leonard. Fine, average young boys. The Sons of Destiny were my puppets from the start. I molded Darren into a happy child and Steve into a crazed hidden monster. After a series of elaborate and ingenious events, the two boys wounded up leaders of opposite rivaling clans. I planned for one to win and the winner would destroy the world. Unfortunately, they both died due to Darren's cleverness. A chip of the old block."

" Stop rambling and tell me what's my part in this?!" Jace yelled.

" Quite the angry boy. To sum up my monologue. I've done the same thing, but with the new generation of vampires. What my grandson Kross told you is true. When you grow up, you will rule with him over the vampires and in time, the world. And by your attitude, it seems like your heart is already turning cold."

" Shut up! I'll never align with Kross!"

" Destiny will never be rejected. Mylana has been trying to though. She unleashed the spider. She told Dujas to kill you. All failures because I am not to be stopped."

" What about the vampire hunters?"

" The Knights of the Crimson Sun?" Mr. Tiny mocked. " Nothing but some spice for this delicious stew. Might as well give the humans a fighting chance. Speaking of….."

Mr. Tiny snapped his fingers. Silence was short. Suddenly, a shotgun went off to their side. Instantly, Mylana's head was impaled by the bullet, blood spurting out. The princess fell to the ground, dead. Jace turned his head to the shooter. A vampire hunter holding a shot gun was cocking his gun again. The knight aimed his gun and was ready for the kill shot. Jace clenched his eyes, the shock preventing him from moving. A finger snap stopped time.

" Calm down Jace. I wouldn't let my favorite pawn die now." Jace opened his eyes. The shooter was frozen in his spot. Jace calmed down and looked at Mr. Tiny.

" So what's next for your prophecy thing?" Jace asked impassively.

" You are going to go back to civilization." Mr. Tiny dug into his pocket and handed Jace a sealed letter. Jace took it. " Walk in that direction for a couple hours. You friends are staying in a nearby inn. Open the letter when you find them."

" Or what?" Jace challenged angrily.

" Or I could have them massacred by the knights."

Jace stared hard at Mr. Tiny. Jace took the letter harshly. The vampire stuffed the letter in his pocket. Jace looked into the direction where Mr. Tiny had pointed. He glanced back at the ghoul to find him disappeared. The gunman was still frozen and Mylana was still dead. Jace cursed. The vampire ran away from the mountain, trying to find his friends, but blindly following his destiny.


End file.
